I'm The Wolf
by HazelPrincessofJewels
Summary: Everything changed for Percy after the Giant War.He is bitten by a werewolf,and now he is one.He doesn't want anyone to know,but it seems like the fates do.While he's out with his friends,a large amount of monsters show up.The only thing Percy can do to protect them is change.A new Prophecy comes involving him.Now they have to protect him as he fights for both the gods, and himself
1. Bitten

_**Not one of my regular stories. It's one of those Percy-bets-bitten-by-a-wolf-and-all-this-crap-happ ens kind of stories, because I LOVE WOLVES!  
But mine has a slight twist, read to find it out ;p**_

_**There will be, like, three chapters rated M for the violence , maybe more, but it won't be too much blood and all that crap, and it's only in certain parts. U can skip if you don't like that kind of stuff :)**_

_**Setting is a couple days after the giant war. **_

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I walked up to the camp's borders. The giant war has _just _ended, and I was coming from my moms. A lot has changed the last few days, and not just because the war ended 2 days ago.

_*Flashback*_

_I walked down the ally way by my apartment. I had been inside with my parents for a total of seven hours, and I needed a break. Don't get me wrong, I've missed my mom and all. I mean, I haven't seen her in the last nine months. But with her going on asking so many questions and bear hugging me, I just needed some fresh air.  
I was walking down the dark ally when I heard a noise from behind me. It sounded like a growl. I turned around, looking for the animal that made the noise. Nothing was there. I turned back around and saw it. It was a dark brown wolf, but it was as big as a bear. It growled again. Keeping my eyes on it, I slowly reached down towards my pocket for my pen. It bared it's teeth at the movement. It crouched and slowly moved toward me. I narrowed my eyes, and as quickly as I could, I got out my pen and uncapped it. Faster than the speed of light, the wolf pounced onto me. I yelled in surprise as it nocked me down. It snapped, barely missing my neck. I kicked it off and swung my sword. It caught my sword with it's teeth, yanked it away, and threw it to the side. I stared at the beast, it was moving way faster and was much stronger than I thought possible. Before I got over my shock, it jumped on me again. It snarled, and clawed my chest. I screamed in pain.  
It bared it's teeth again, and when I thought it was going to end it, it bit my arm. I shouted out as it's very sharp teeth pierced my flesh, sinking threw my arm. A second later, it let go. It gave what looked like a grin, and disappeared into the shadows, leaving me they're screaming in pain, but no one seemed to hear me. The bite burned, and I felt pain like never before. The bathe in the Styx felt like a hot tub compared to what was rite now, then everything went black._

_When I woke up, I felt weird. Everything was blurry, so I blinked a couple times. When everything came into focus, and I saw a black snout. I shouted in surprise, but instead of a shout, they're was a yelp. I looked at my feet, and instead saw brown paws. I saw a puddle near by, and I walked over to it to look at my reflection.  
I stared into the water, and a large midnight black wolf stared back. _

_*Flashback Over*_

That was four days ago. In the last few days, I found out I could do so much more. For one thing, I was so much faster and stronger, and my reflexes improved greatly. I can talk to animals in both human and wolf form, and I could see, smell, and hear ten times better. No one knew about me being a werewolf, and I planned to keep it that way. Most of the time, it should be easy. The movies about werewolves that you usually see are wrong. They can change into a wolf anytime they want to, and change back whenever they want to. But when it's a full moon, they loose all self control, whether they're in human or wolf form. So yeah, full moon will be a problem.

I could now see the camp. It's even bigger, now that the romans are hear, and there was more cabins and buildings, but they haven't fixed all the damage yet. I walked towards it, Peleus shrinking away from me. I smiled at him, two canine fangs showing.  
I walked towards the Big House, I could see my friends standing outside of it clearly, even though it was almost a mile away. I ran to them at human speed, so nobody would get suspicious. Three minutes later I was a couple feet away from them. I planned to surprise them, since their backs were turned to me. I walked to them, not making a sound. I tapped on Annabeth's shoulder, making her yelp and jump, and turn around clutching her knife. When she saw it was me, she tackle hugged me. Thalia (she was staying to help out with the camp), Nico, Reyna, Leo, Jason, Grover, Piper, Hazel and Frank turned around to see what happened, and when thy saw me, they smiled.  
"Hey, Kelpy." Nico greeted smiling. I gave him a wolfish grin (pun intended).  
"Hey Devil Spawn." I greeted him back. He stuck his tongue out at me. The girls gave me small hugs and the guys high fives.  
"So, how's camp?" I asked them.  
"Good, the forest and stuff are all recovered, and Leo, the Hephaestus/ Vulcan Cabin, and the romans are-" Grover stopped and sniffed the air.  
"I smell a wolf." He stated, looking around, everyone other than me looked at him in confusion. _Oh crap! _I thought in panic. I forgot about Grover's abilities of smelling and reading emotions. I'm just glad that the empathy link is dissolved, or else I'd be in deep s***.  
"What?" Jason asked.  
"I smell a wolf." he said again, looking around, trying to spot it. I was about to jet, when Thalia saved me.  
"It's probably me. I do hunt with wolves.'' She told him. He shrugged, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.  
"So... Let's walk and talk." Hazel said.  
"Okay."

We walked around camp, them telling me what happened at camp while I was gone, and me telling them what happened with me. Well, part of it.  
We sat down by the lake. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Reyna studying me.  
"What?" I asked her. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us.  
"Your eyes seem... different." she said.  
"What do you mean." I felt a little hot all the sudden.  
"It's just that you're eyes seem, different. Brighter." Everyone looked at my eyes, and I blushed from all the attention.  
"She's right." Annabeth said, cocking her head. It was silent.  
"We have capture the flag tonight." Piper said, breaking the awkward silence.  
"Sweet. What are the teams I asked.  
"Romans vs. Greeks." Leo answered. I nodded.  
"Well. That sounds promising." I grinned.

** }}}}}}LINESKIP{{{{{{**

I stood at our side of the creek, waiting for the horn to sound and for the game to start. The Hephaestus, Aphrodite (whoever was participating), Hecate, and Hermes Cabin were defense. I already had a plan worked out. I was going to go off on my own, and distract as many romans as I could while one of my team members went for the flag. A second later I heard the horn, and everyone rushed into the forest. Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, and I were in the lead. I winked at them and turned, while they kept going forward with confused looks. Once I was sure no one was following me, I ran through the forest at top speed, which was about 100 miles per hour. And that's just while I'm human. I got the attention of a group of Romans, and slowed down but kept running with them chasing me. I past another group that was about twice as big as the other, maybe fourteen. I stopped and turned around, and they surrounded me, Jason in the front.  
"Hey, Perce." he grinned.  
""Sup Jason." I smiled back. They drew all of they're weapons, and I uncapped my pen.  
"Let's do this." I told them.  
A second later five rushed me. I fought five at once disarmed three, knocked out the other two, and turned just as three others came rushing towards me. I smirked and dodged the one's sword, knocked it out of his hands and kicked him in his chest. He flew back. I turned to the other two, kicked the spear out of the one's hands, grabbed it in the air, and snapped it like I did to Clarisse's. The last was an amateur. He didn't hold his sword right, and he was dressed for defense. He jabbed at me, and I easily disarmed him. He backed up quick. The rest decided to then charge me together, while Jason watched grinning.  
"Wow, guys. Twelve against one? That hardly seems fair." I said as they all rushed me, "For you." I added under my breath. The next thing I knew, all of the romans were either on the ground unconscious, or they had fled.  
Now it was just me and Jason.  
He smiled at me, then charged with a golden sword.  
I have to admit, Jason was getting good with the sword. We sparred for a couple of minutes when I found a chink in his defense. I disarmed him and brought the hilt of my sword down just above his temple, knocking him out cold.

I smiled, then ran off. They would be waking up in a few, and by then we would've won the game. I found myself at Zeus' Fist. I looked around, and sighed. Any minute now... And there's the horn. We won the game! I started to walk out when I heard something in the bushes. I slit my sea green eyes, alert, and turned looking for what made the noise. I heard a distant howl, and my eyes narrowed even more. I was about to go to the animal who made it, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
I quickly turned around, but relaxed when I saw it was just Annabeth. Her eyes were sparkling and she was smiling.  
"We won!" she exclaimed. I smiled, but it was sort of forced. I was hoping she wouldn't notice. She noticed.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, smile turning upside down. I smiled again, this one not strained at all, and pecked her on the lips.  
Nothing." I told her, "Nothing at all." I kissed her. She seemed slightly stiff at first, but she relaxed quickly. About 20 seconds later, we broke.  
"Well, okay then. Let's go Seaweed Brain, unless you want another search party looking for you."  
I grinned and we walked out of the forest and to the pavilion.

I forgot all about the howl.

* * *

_**TADA! How'd you like it? I think it's good so far, but it's my story, so that doesn't count ;)**_

_**REVIEW AND YOU ALL GET VIRTUSL COOKIES (::)**_

_**POJ (PRINCESS OF JEWELS) OUT **_


	2. Full Moon

_**Hey peoples! Here is another chapter of I'm The Wolf, and another one will be coming soon after. (THERE R ALL THESE IDEAS JUST FLOATING AROUND IN MY HEAD O)**_

_**So, without further ado, CHAPTER 2! (Hey, that rhymed! :D)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Full Moon**

**Percy's POV**

The next day, after lunch, we were all sitting in the Hades Cabin. For some reason, Nico called us all here.  
"This better be good, Death Breath." Thalia muttered. Nico grinned at her, then turned to the rest of us.  
"I think we should go out and celebrate winning the Giant War." he told us.  
"But, we already had the celebration, like the day after the War." Hazel said, confused.

"Yeah, but that was with the whole camp, with everyone asking us questions.. It'll just be us." The others looked thoughtful.  
"That's not a bad idea." I smiled at him, and he returned it.  
"Yeah, but. Are you sure Chiron will let us go out?" Annabeth asked.  
"I already asked, he's OK with it." he assured us, "So... are you guys in?"  
"DUH!" Leo exclaimed, and everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Okay, so what will we do?" Reyna asked.

"Let's do something simple." Jason said. I nodded.  
"Yeah, like getting something to eat and walk around the city." I offered. The others looked at eachother.  
"That sounds cool." Thalia and Nico said together, blushing soon after. _Hmm. I wonder what that's all about? _No one else seemed to notice though.

"Ok, it's a plan." Annabeth grinning, and we all nodded, and walked out of the cabin, excited for tonight,

Little did I know that tonight was a full moon, and was going to be very 'exciting'.

_}}}}TIME SKIP{{{{_

I walked out of my cabin sometime around 7:30 PM, and et up with the others at half blood hill.  
"Y'all ready" Frank asked. Piper nodded, and we decended down the hill and to one of the vans.  
"We're going in this?" Leo asked.  
"Just until we get to Manhatten. Then we'll walk." I told him as I got into the drivers seat and starting the engine. Yes, I'm going to drive, seeing I was the only one who had my license. Once everyone was in, I drove off.  
"Oh... Okay."  
We drove in silence for the rest of the way.

The traffic wasn't too bad, and finally we arrived at Central Park. Leo was the first one out. He jumped out the backand yelled "FREEDOM!". Once we all got out, I gave the keys to Annabeth, because i'd lose them as soon as we were a yard away, and we started to walk around.

"What will we eat?" Reyna asked. I looked around, then spotted a food truck clearly, a few blocks away.  
"There's a food truck about two blocks away." I said, not realizing my mistake.  
"How did you know that?" Annabeth asked, "From here, it just looks like a silver dot."  
I pretended I didn't hear her, hoping she'd drop it. She looked at me suspiciously, but sighed and turned away. I smiled and threw an arm around her, pulling her closer.

Once we had ordered our food we went walking around some more. By the time we finished our food, it was dusk.  
"Do you now why pants are called a pair of pants, when it's only one?" Leo asked suddenly. We all looked at him strangly.  
"what kind of question is that-" Frank asked. Leo shrugged, and I shook my head. We continued to walk, talking and joking around. Occasionally, me Nico, and Thalia would get in little fights.

Soon, it was night, and you could see very few stars, the clouds covering the moon

"Well, this was really fun." Piper grinned as we were walking back to the van, and we all shook our head, agreeing with her. Suddenly, the clouds over head parted, revealing a full moon. _Oh s**t. _I thought. I felt a painful tug in my gut, unlike the ones I get from using my powers. This was more intense, and I winced and stopped. The others turned around and stared at me in concern.  
"are you okay?" Annabeth askd me, but I barely heard. I resisted the urge to growl at them, as my mind went blank. Before I completely lost control, though, I tuned and fled down the the street at top speed, turning into a dark alley way, and clinbing up the fire escape and onto a roof. There, I turned into a wolf, but I felt pain this time. My body burned. I felt all my bones break, and mend instantly, shaping into the ones of a wolf. Black fur sprouted from my body and my shirt ripped. My face began to grow, until I had a snout. Soon, I was a wolf, and had the mind of one too.

I sat down and howled, the full moon behind me.

_**Sucky ending a kinda short too. I promise I'l do my best to do better on the next chapter.**_

_**BYE BYE AWSOME DUDES AND DUDETTS! :D**_

_**(and good night, I just now realized it's 1 AM! The things I do for you people...)**_


	3. Vampires, Werwolves, and Self Control

**Annabeth's POV**

I stared at the others in shock, and they met my eyes, and I secretly asked them if we should go after him. They nodded, and we ran off towards the direction Percy ran.

As we ran, I asked myself questions, worried about my Seaweed Brain.

_What happened? Why did Percy run off?_

If he gets himself killed, I swear to all the gods, Greek and Roman, that I will kill him.

Did something else happen with his mom that he didn't tell us?

Why the Hades am I talking to myself? I mentally, and physically, slapped my self, but the others didn't notice.  
_Not the time Chase. Definitely_ not _the time._

"I think he ran into there." Thalia said, pointing to a dark alley.

We nodded and follow her in.

Big mistake.

In front of us, stood about a dozen men and women with albino white skin, piercing amber or red eyes, and very, very sharp fangs. I took out my knife, utterly confused, and a little panicky. Confused because I was sure vampires were _just a myth_. I mean, they aren't even Greek! And panicked because I had no idea how to kill them, there were so many stories told about how to kill a vampire, and I didn't even know if half of them were true. From behind, I heard multiple growling. I spun around to see the same amount of wolves. But they were twice the size of your average wolf, and they didn't seem like a normal werewolf either. They had pitch black eyes, and they were baring there teeth at us. I relaxed the tiniest bit, because I knew how to kill werewolves, but then I tensed up again because I knew how to kill them. The only one of us who had silver was Thalia, and she wasn't able to kill all of them at once.

But when I saw them, I became even more confused. Don't Vampires and wolves hate each other? I thought so, but they seem to be working together

I heard one of the vampires laugh, and step forward. My friends and I got in two lines, backs facing each other, and fronts facing either the vamps or the wolves. I was facing the vampire who laughed, who appeared to be the leader. He had midnight black hair, and blood red eyes (no pun intended), and was sort of buff.

"Where's the wolf?" he asked in a buttery, yet intimidating, tone.  
"Our what?" Leo muttered, but the guy heard him. His gaze turned to the repair boy.  
"I said, where is the wolf?" He repeated, slightly raising his voice.  
"We don't have a wolf." I told him, narrowing my eyes. He scoffed.

"Don't lie to me. Where is he?" he asked again, his eyes glowing ever so slightly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nico's eyes widen, but ignored him.  
"We told you. WE DON'T HAVE A WOLF WITH US!" Thalia raised her voice. The vampire glared, but before he said anything else, one of the wolves spoke.  
"Yes, you do. I can smell him on you." The vampire smiled coldly.  
"You see. Now don't make me ask again." he snarled venomously.

"We don't know what your talking about." Hazel argued. The leader glared, and quicker than I could react, he was clutching me in his superhuman grip, my blade on the ground beside me. The others cried out.  
"Tell us the truth, or else I could just have a little" he bared his teeth and lowered his head to my neck, still looking and smiling at them "snack."

Before the others could respond, there was a howl above us, and a man jumped off the roof of the building right next to us. He landed on his feet, still looking at the ground. I stared wide eyed at him. That building was five stories at least!  
I couldn't see who it was, but I knew I knew him, and it was on the tip of my tongue.

The guy looked up, and my friends and I gasped as he stood up. Percy Jackson stood in front of as, and though he seemed the same, there were things about his that was completely different. Like his eyes, they were there normal sea green, but they were in slits, and he had wolf fangs, too.  
"Looking for me?"

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I couldn't control my body at all. My mind was completely blank, I didn't even remember my own name, and I had the urge to hunt something, and for some reason, I really felt like chasing my tail. It was a good thing I was on the roof. I heard panting from below, and naturally I peered down to see who it was.

It was a blonde girl and some other teens. Wait, I knew this girl, and those. I racked my brain, but I couldn't remember if they were friends, or enemies.  
I watched them as they ran into vampires. The blonde girl turned around to see some were wolves. They were in trouble.  
Who are they?! I thought, desperately trying to remember. But the beast was fighting back. As I watched, I growled at the vampires, wolves, and teens alike. One of the wolves looked up, hearing me, but I quickly ducked out of sight. Once I was sure it had stopped looking, I peered back over the edge, and what I saw was not good.

One of the vampires had the girl in a firm grip, teeth bared like it was about to bite.  
That's when something in my mind clicked. I remembered everything that ever happened to me, including tonight. The girl was my brilliant girl friend, Annabeth Chase.

I was Percy Jackson, and I don't lose fights.

Inside, I still felt the beast struggling to over power me, but I fought back, determined to win control, a least until I was done helping my friends. I howled, and turned back into my original self. Though I still had my fangs and my eyes were still slits.

I jumped down the six story apartment, and landed on my feet, crouching. I snapped my head up and smiled at the vampire, who seemed to be the leader and smirked.

"Looking for me?" I asked him. He grinned evilly, and pushed my Wise Girl to the side of the building. My friends quickly ran over, but she was still staring at my, rubbing her wrists and shoulders.

The monsters advanced, until they surrounded me. The vampire smirked at me.  
"You have no where to run, _Jackson._ And there is no chance you can defeat us, as no hero was ever a match for Vampires and wolves combined.

"First time for everything." I said, and with that, I transformed again, very aware of my friends shocked faces.

Soon, I was a large, midnight brown wolf, bigger than all the other werewolves, and snarled at the beasts first. The vampire nodded at the wolves and held the other vampires back.

Twelve against one? I thought, Doesn't seem fair... for the wolves.

Soon, they started to attack, trying to claw and bite me. Only few managed though. I bit ones neck, and he yelped in pain. I started to shake until the body went limp, blood in my mouth. I did my best to spit it out, while still attacking. I clawed and mauled and bit, and pretty soon most of the wolves were lying dead on the ground, my fur matted with their blood.  
There was only three left, and I finished them off pretty quickly.

I looked back at the leader, who was trying his best to not show fear, but wasn't doing a good job.  
Seconds later, he let the vampires attack me. Pretty soon there was a small but pretty intense battle. The vampires were a little harder with there speed and super human strength, but I had all of those things too. I took out about five of them, and the rest kept attacking. One was even lucky enough to bite me, but I shook her off and swiped at her face, peeling flesh. She screamed in pain, clutching her face, and fell to the ground.  
I didn't worry about the bite, I was already a wolf, and vampires can't turn wolves. I noticed one sneaking towards my friends, and they didn't even notice. I barked and tackled him, snapping and snarling, and clawed his chest. He threw me off before I could do any damage, and was about to attack when an arrow pierced his stomach. He couldn't turn any paler, but instead, grew slightly grey, and fell to the ground. I looked at Thalia and gave her a grin.

I turned back just as the remaining four charged. One grabbed my ankle, and crushed it. I howled in pain, and limped towards her. I tackled her, and bit into her arm, and ripped it apart _**(not going to get into detail, frankly, I feel slightly sick imagining it right**_** now...)** she stopped moving. And I turned to the remaining. One charged, and I mauled his leg, he fell to the ground, and I finished it. I looked at the last two vampires. The one was the leader, the other a girl with amber eyes. They both glared, and the vamp in charge spoke calmly.

"We will meet again, Perseus. Mark my words." and with that, they disappeared, gone in the wind.  
I looked around, and started to walk to my friends. I forgot all about my crushed ankle until I tried to use it. I yelped in pain and fell down. My friends ran over, and I went back to human, this time, my eyes normal, and my fangs not so long and noticeable.  
Piper quickly fed me ambrosia and I felt the familiar warm feeling spread through me.

They all stared at me, and Annabeth suddenly pecked my on the cheek, then looked me in the eye, dead serious

"You have, a lot of explaining to do, Percy."

* * *

**_Ta da! How did I do?  
Hopefully good! :D  
When I get 24reviews, I'll update the next chapter :)_**

GOODBYE, MY PEOPLES!


	4. A Promise To Keep, And An Evil Plan

_**Holy crap, I seriously did **_**not ****_expect y'all to send all of those reviews in so quickly._**

But, here, as promised, is chapter 4 (and I won't have a cliffhanger... Or will I?)

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_"We will meet again, Perseus. Mark my words." and with that, they disappeared, gone in the wind. I looked around, and started to walk to my friends. I forgot all about my crushed ankle until I tried to use it. I yelped in pain and fell down. My friends ran over, and I went back to human, this time, my eyes normal, and my fangs not so long and noticeable. Piper quickly fed me ambrosia and I felt the familiar warm feeling spread through me._

_They all stared at me, and Annabeth suddenly pecked my on the cheek, then looked me in the eye, dead serious_

_"You have, a lot of explaining to do, Percy."_

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Before I explained anything, I told them to follow me. I'm sorry, but I don't want to stay in that alley any longer.  
I tried to walk, but my ankle was not completely healed yet, so I fell. I growled in frustration, and turned into a wolf. It would be easier to travel since I had three other legs.

I limped to Central Park using my werewolf speed (but not going any fast than a regular wolf), so the others had to run to keep up. Once we were there, my friends sat down on either the bench or the grass, panting slightly.  
I sat down and stared at them, and they stared back. I sighed, and turned back. I stood up, ankle healed (just another perk of being a werewolf), and looked down. They kept on waiting. _Here goes nothing._

I started to explain everything. The way and when I got bit, when I started to get my cool new powers, everything that I didn't tell them before.  
When I was done, they stared at me in shock.

"So you were the wolf that I kept smelling." Grover said braking the silence. I nodded sheepishly.

"Why did you run off, though?" Frank asked. I pointed to the full moon. He let out soft "Oh", but then turned back to me, confused.  
"Then how are you all, you know, civilized now?" Frank asked.  
"I don't remember all of it. But when I saw Annabeth in that vampires arms, something in my mind just, clicked." I answered, Annabeth smiled at me, but became serious again.

"Well, why didn't you tell us?" Annabeth asked, looking into my green eyes. I sighed and plopped down onto the grass, Indian style.  
"Because I never asked for this. I never asked to be a monster." I said softly. Annabeth cocked her head, and came down to sit next to me. She turned my head to I was facing her, and gave me a short but sweet kiss.

"Your not a monster, Percy. If you were, you wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't be able to control yourself back there, and even if you had, you wouldn't have saved us." Annabeth told me. The others nodded, and that's when Grover decided to jump in.  
"Annabeth's right, Perce. Your still a hero, you're still you."  
"Yeah. Who cares if you're a werewolf. You got more powers. Your faster, stronger, your sight and hearing is better." Thalia said.  
"Personally, all of those things make you even more unstoppable." Hazel told me.  
"And we'll stick by you no matter what." Nico said, grinning.  
"Through thick and thin." Fran said.  
"Hot-" Leo started, "and cold" Reyna finished.  
"Through all of the tough times you have" Piper and Jason said together.  
"Every step of the way." Grover said.  
"We'll protect you, fight with you. We'll be there. And that's a promise" Annabeth finished. I smiled at them. I seriously have the best friends in the whole freaking world.

"Thanks." I said, "But you can't tell anyone, not even Chiron. I'll tell them when I think the time is right."  
They nodded their heads, with no hesitation. Leo looked at his watch and cursed.  
"What is it?" Reyna asked.  
"IT'S 10:15, we have exactly 15 minutes until we have to be back at camp." he answered.  
"Styx." Grover muttered. _**(see what I did there :) )**_

"It'll take us ten minutes to get to the car." Piper said. I got an idea.  
"Hand me the car keys." I told Annabeth. She was about to question, but stopped as she realized what I was going to do. She quickly handed them over. I turned to the others, and grinned.

"See you in about two minutes." I told them, and ran through the city at top speed.  
It took me about twenty seconds to get to the car. I quickly slipped into the drivers seat, and drove to Central Park.  
When I got there, my friends ran to the van and hopped in.  
"Step on it." Nico said. I quickly did, and it took us about ten minutes to get to camp. I parked and we ran up the hill as fast as we could, and into the borders. We sighed and said our goodbyes, so soon it was only me and Annabeth left. We walked down together.

"Annabeth?" I asked.  
"Yes?' she asked.  
"Did you really mean what you said earlier, about staying with me, no matter what?" she nodded, looking at me. I met her eyes.  
"Did you mean it?" She kept staring into my eyes.  
"Of course I did, Seaweed Brain. Your brave, not only my boyfriend, but my _best friend, _and your loyal, no matter what. Your our friend, and we're yours. We'll stick by you no matter what, because not only is that what friends do, but because we now you'd do it for us." Her eyes twinkled, and I smiled. I swept down and caught her lips with mine _**(OMG, I have been waiting for this FANGIRL SCREAMS- AHHHHHH! OK, I think I'm good now. Wait- yeah, I'm done**__:__**D)**_. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around my neck. Right now, nothing else mattered, it was just me and her. The kiss was gentle and sweet, and ended faster than I would have liked. She hugged me, and I hugged her back.  
"I love you." she mumbled into my shoulder. I smiled.  
"I love you too."  
We broke apart a second later, said good night, and headed towards our cabins. A grin was plastered on my face the whole way, and even when I fell asleep.

The smile stayed.

**Unknown's POV**

I paced in my thrown room, waiting for the return of Payne. **_(Just so your not confused, that was that vampire leader in the last chapter)_**I stopped and stared at myself in the mirror. I had a beautiful face, pale, but not as pale as the other vampires. I had blood red eyes that matched my lips, rosy cheeks, and my curled hair was a golden brown and reached my mid back. I wore a red and black dress that stopped at my ankles, and no shoes. I didn't need them.  
Suddenly, the shadows in the room bended to the center of the thrown room, and Payne stepped out of them. I stopped and stared coldly at him

"Well." I asked with a bit of an Italian accent.  
"We did not manage to kill Perseus Jackson." he said quietly, but loud enough for me to here. I became enraged, but before I could yell at him, he spoke once again.  
"But, we do know one of his greatest weaknesses." _Well, maybe he is not entirely unreliable._  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"His friends. He appears to be very loyal to them." I grinned, and idea forming in my head.  
"Who are they, only the most powerful ones. And tell me which ones you think will be the easiest to corrupt." I ordered.

"Yes, my queen. There is a Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. But she is also Artemis' Lieutenant."  
I shook my head.  
"Then there is her brother, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, but he is also very loyal, no where near as much as Jackson, but still loyal." Payne informed.  
Once again, I shook my head.  
"Then there is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. She is very powerful, but not experienced enough with her powers." I shook my head once again.  
"There is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, very powerful, but probably the easiest of them all to capture." I smiled.  
"Bring him to me as soon as possible." he bowed and started to exit when I stopped him.  
"And do not fail me again. Or else." He got a scared look on his face, and bowed once again, and walked back into the shadows to retrieve the demigod.  
I walked back

Nico di Angelo is going to be our most powerful vampire, and he _will _be a vampire, even if he's good or bad. I'll make sure of it.

_**Sucky ending, I know, but at least it wasn't a cliffhanger... Well, sort of. It's a half cliffie (if that even makes sense to you, but it does to me so who cares?)**_

When I get up to 35 reviews, I'll write the net chapter :D

Until next time, my friends *jumps off building and soars away*


	5. Nico's Capture and Another Prophecy

_**I know I said I would update this when I had 36 reviews,but... Well, you'll find out at the bottom. **_

_**Just read ;)**_

* * *

**Payne's POV**

I traveled through the shadows into the Cabin where the son of Hades was staying, not making a sound. I walked to his bed, smirking. I lent over him, and that's when he decided to wake up.

When he saw me, his eyes widened, but before he could do anything, I put my hand to his mouth. I put my mouth to his ear.  
"Don't move, or your sister is dead. Again" I whispered. He glared at me, but did what I said.  
"Now. Time for a little trip to Italy." I yanked him up, tightening my grip, digging my claws into his flesh, so blood dripped down from it. He looked like he wanted to cry out in pain, but didn't.

I pulled the boy through the shadows.

**Unknown POV ****_(yes, again.)_**

I sat on my throne, waiting for Payne to return. I was getting impatient, it's been an hour! Then, as if on que, him and an Italian boy who I knew right away was Nico di Angelo. His eyes widened when he saw me, and I smiled at him.

I got up and glided towards them. Nico tried to back away, but Payne kept him in an iron grip. I bent down so we were face to face. I smiled evilly, and brushed his cheek. He looked me in the eyes. They were soft at first, but then it turned into a fierce glare, and he looked away.

"What a handsome face. It'd be a shame if I had to..." I smirked, then grabbed his chin and forced him to look me in the eyes, "break it."  
He pulled away.  
"Why do you have me here?" he asked, his voice as cold as a stone.  
"Right to the point, eh?" he didn't answer me. I walked away.  
"You are here, to become my... new vampire recruit." I told him, and turned back to face him. He had no expression on his face.  
"I'd rather die, than join _you._" he snarled the last part. I walked towards him, and was there in a second using my speed. I looked him in the eye.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, di Angelo." I growled. He didn't answer. I turned and shooed Payne out of the room. I turned back to Nico, I didn't plan on turning him right away, though.  
Time to let my subjects to have some fun.

**Percy's POV**

The next morning was normal. At least, as normal as it gets for me. I ate breakfast, trained, ate lunch, walked around camp, trained some more, and finally it was free time. I met up with my friends, but Nico wasn't there.  
I ignored that, though. I haven't seen Nico all day. I assumed he was just doing an errand for Hades again. I'll guess I'll just ask Hazel.  
"Hey, Hazel. Where's Nico?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I thought he was with you. I haven't seen him all day." _Well, that's peculiar. _Suddenly, a smell came. I started sniffing the air. It smelled like... blood and something else. It smelled like those vampires. My eyes narrowed. My friends stared at me, but I ignored them. I sniffed the air again, following the scent. My friends followed me. Soon, we were standing in front of the Hades cabin. The scent was really strong here.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Jason asked.  
"I smell, blood and death." I answered, turning back to them. Their eyes widened, and we walked inside. As soon as I opened the door, I walked straight over to Nico's bunk. Beside it, was nico's sword. Hazel gasped.  
"He never, ever leaves the cabin without his sword." she told me.  
"Let's go tell Chiron." Thalia said, and we ran out of the cabin and to the Big House.

Before we could get to Chiron's office, Rachel ran into us.  
"I was just looking for you guys. I had a vision." Rachel said.  
"Not the time, Rachel." Leo said, as we ran past her.  
"Wait, it was about Nico!" she called after us. We froze and turned to her.  
"What was it?" Hazel asked. Rachel was about to answer, when suddenly her eyes stsrted to glow. She opened her mouth and green mist came out, wrapping around her body. She began to speak in the Oracle of Delphi's voice.

_The seven of the prophecy plus one and one_

_Shall travel to Italy to save death's son_

_He lies in the hands of an evil much like the rest_

_Throughout the journey, friendship is put to the test_

_Hade's son, will take his final breath_

_And face a fate worse than death_

_The Hero of Olympus fights for more than just the gods_

_Friends alongside him, protecting him against odds_

Rachel relaxed like she was going to go back to normal. But her eyes kept glowing and the green mist didn't disappear. She took a deep breath and spoke two more lines, turning to me.

_But be warned, this quest won't be in vain_

_The werewolf once again has the world to save_

That's when she fell.

* * *

_**You are all very lucky. I said I would update this as soon as I got 36 reviews, but I love you all and this story too much to wait. So, yes, I can be nice every once in a while :D**_

_**Please tell me if you thought the prophecy was good. I never wrote one before...**_

ANYWYS REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW :D


	6. Show and Tell

_**I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER :D**_

_**I swear, if I had any of your addresses, I'd come to all of your houses and give you big hugs and blue cookies. Yes blue.**_

_**Sorry if that sounds stalkerish, but I AM SO [Censored] HAPPY RIGHT NOW :D**_

_**Anyways, on to the story :)**_

_**PS: That Prophecy wasn't the new Great Prophecy. The Great Prophecy comes at the end of the story :D**_

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I stared at Rachel, who was lying unconscious on the floor. My other friends stared at me, then turned to Hazel.  
She was shaking, her eyes watering like she was about to cry. I turned back to Rachel, the words of the Prophecy echoing in my head.

Nico's been captured again. But if he's taking his final breath, wouldn't he die? But she also said that he'd face a fate worse than death.

This is so confusing.

RED started to stir, and a second later her eyes opened. She sat up and looked at us in confusion, then widened her eyes as she remembered what she said.

"Oh, wow. That is _not _good." she muttered, then turned to me. "Guess you have to world to save again, huh?" I widened my eyes. How did she know I was a werewolf?!

"Hello? Oracle of Delphi, visions." she told me, getting up and dusting off her jeans. I must of spoken aloud. Oops.

"What was your vision about earlier?" Reyna asked. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.  
"I don't remember. That's odd." she said. Hazel sighed, and Frank threw and arm around her shoulders.

"We should really get to Chiron now. Not only is Nico missing, but we now have a quest, too." Thalia said. I nodded, and we ran to Chirons office again, leaving Rachel behind.

We ran into his office, startling the centaur. He took one look at us, then at Hazel (who was crying softly now) and got a worried look.

"What is it, children?" he asked, and we all began to talk at once.

"You see-"

"Nico has been-"

"Rachel-"

"She said that she-"

"kidnapped-"

"Visions-"

"New Prophecy-"

"Gone-"

"Italy-"

"a Quest!" we shouted the last part together. Chiron blinked.  
"Repeat that again, one person, this time please." Chiron told us. I sighed and started again.

"Well, Nico has been kidnapped again, and when we were on our way here..." I paused and took a deep breath,  
"On our way here we ran into Rachel, and she said she had a vision of Nico. But before she could tell us what it was, and she sort of gave us a prophecy." He looked like he hadn't suspected that.  
"What did the Oracle say?" he asked us. Annabeth stepped forward, took a deep breath and recited it.  
'_The seven of the prophecy plus one and one_

_Shall travel to Italy to save death's son_

_He lies in the hands of an evil much like the rest_

_Throughout the journey, friendship is put to the test_

_Hade's son, will take his final breath_

_And face a fate worse than death_

_The Hero of Olympus fights for more than just the gods_

_Friends alongside him, protecting him against odds'_

She looked at me, asking if she should say the rest. I sighed and nodded. He and the campers would have to find out eventually. She turned back to Chiron,who looked slightly troubled with the prophecy and didn't notice our little exchange, and said the rest.

_'But be warned, this quest won't be in vain_

_The werewolf once again has the world to save'_

He looked confused at that, but as he started to realize what that last meant, he turned to me.

"When?" he asked me.

"About a week ago." I told him, then I started to tell him how it happened, what happened when the vampires showed up, everything. When I was done I looked at him hesitantly. He sighed.

"Do you want the camp to know?" he asked me.  
"They're going to find out eventually, so why not?" I told him. He nodded.

"We will inform them of the prophecy and you tonight, at the campfire then." he told us. We turned around and walked out of the Big House.

"What'll happen next? Us realizing that this is just a story some author made up?" I heard Leo mutter. I smiled, shaking my head. Then became serious again.

_Nico, you better be alright._

_}**__Time Skip ~ Whoa**{_

I shifted nervously as the camp, the whole freaking camp filled with romans and Greek demigods, head towards the campfire. Annabeth suddenly appeared beside me, gripping my hand reassuringly.  
"Don't worry, you're like, their idol. They won't turn on you." she told me, as if she was reading my mind. I smiled and kissed her, and that's when Thalia showed up.

"OI! No PDA, there are children watching." she scolded, whispering the last part. I laughed softly as I released Annabeth. Once we got there, we took a seat in the front row with the rest of our friends. When everyone was there, Chiron pounded his hoof to get everyone's attention. Everybody turned to him, he cleared his throat, and started to speak.

"We have important news for all of you, campers." he announced. All around me I heard everyone muttering in confusion, probably wondering who '_we' _was. I sighed, and my friends and I got up and walked towards Chiron. I turned around, facing all of the campers. Hazel too a deep breath, and stepped forward.

"Nico's gone missing. Again." she told them, biting her lip. The fire dimmed a bit.

"And when we were going to tell Chiron, Rachel showed up." Thalia said, and the fire became a weird shade of orange.

"Then she, sort of gave us a prophecy." Leo finished. The fire was now about two feet long and a dark shade of grey. Prophecy's are_ never_ good. Trust me.

"Well? What was it?" a girl called out from the crowd. We looked to Rachel, who sighed and walked to us, then faced the audience. She closed her eyes and repeated the prophecy.

When she was finished, it all was quiet. Then everyone started to talk at once.

"What do you mean 'werewolf'?" said someone loudly, over the noise. Everyone stopped, and stared at us. I hesitated, but Piper pushed me forward. I looked back at my friends, who nodded encouragingly at me. I sighed and turned back to the crowd of bewildered demigods.

"About that..." I started, then sighed in frustration.  
"I'll just show you." I told them. I closed my eyes and imagined myself as a wolf. I felt myself shrinking, my nose growing into a snout. There were gasps from the audience and I sat down and stared at them. I cocked my head and soon the crowd was filled with coos from the girls. I grinned and trotted back to my friends, were silently laughing at me. I barked and turned back. The fire was a bright red now.

I turned back to Chiron, who started to speak to us now.  
"The prophecy said that the seven of the great prophecy plus one and one. Who do you want to accompany you?" he asked me. I looked at the others, and we came to a silent agreement on who we wanted. I turned back to Chiron.

"We want Reyna and Thalia to accompany us." I told him. He turned to the two girls, and asked them if they except. Thalia agreed right away. But Reyna hesitated. She looked around, then sighed and nodded. He smiled then turned back to the campers.

"On that happy note, time to go to bed, campers." he told them, and there were some groans. He chuckled.  
"Yes, yes. It has been an exciting night, I know. But it is almost 10:00." he told them. Everyone got up and started to file out, whispering to each other.

We waited 'til everyone was gone before turning back to Chiron.  
"When will we leave?" Piper and Reyna asked at the same time, smiling slightly at each other.  
"Tomorrow evening, you will use the Argo II, seeing as it is the best thing and is fully repaired." he told us. We nodded, and left, heading for our cabins.

I said goodbye to my friends and walked into my cabin, thinking about Nico. I was worried.  
I sat down on my bed. I didn't even have a chance to lye down when I fell asleep.

And for the first time since I got bit nightmares found me.

_**Not the best chapter, but...**_

_**Okay, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but my computer shut off right before I could save it :/ I know, I have the best luck, right?  
I had to rewrite it, but hey! It's here now :)**_

_**Tell me in your reviews if you want the next chapter to have Nico's POV in it.**_

_**When we get up to 66 reviews, I'l lupdate :D  
Until next time my friends.**_


	7. The Quest Begins With A Nightmare

**I_'m sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my mom took away my laptop AND I've had writers block. But a guest (Kinzie Jade) helped me with the writers block :D_**

*Applause*

**_Anyways, TO THE STORY!_**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

The queen smiled down evilly at me from her throne. I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked sixteen, but I knew she was older than that. And she was beautiful.  
Her skin wasn't as pale as the other vampires, but still had golden brown locks that stopped around the middle of her back, and in it with a tiara type of thing. It was made out of silver with flecks of gold in it, and in the center was a ruby. She had rosy red cheeks and blood red lips. She was tallish, maybe an inch taller than me, and an athletic figure. She wore a red flowing sleeveless dress with black laces that stopped at her ankles, and her biceps both had a golden bracelet wrapped around them. She wore no shoes, but that wasn't the oddest thing about her. That was her eyes. They seemed to change every time she moved. First they were blood red, then amber, then a piercing black, then back to red again.

I quickly snapped out of it, and reached for my sword, only to find it not there. I cursed under my breath. It was still in my cabin, beside my bed. I looked around for a shadow, and spotted one by the giant doors. I was about to run towards them when the queen spoke, but it wasn't English, Greek, or Latin. It was Italian.

_"Non ci pensare nemmeno. I tuoi poteri non funzionano qui. Finirete in esecuzione direttamente nel muro." **(Don't even think about it. Your powers don't work here. You'll end up running straight into the wall.)** _She told me. I wanted to believe she was lying, but I new she was right. I turned back and glared at her. She got up and glided toward me.

"I will offer it to you nicely _one more time. _You can join us willingly, or with force." she told me coldly. I narrowed my eyes.  
"Go to Tartarus." I spat. Her generous face became cold, and unwelcoming, and her amber eyes turned blood red.  
"Force it is. But first, I'll let my vampires have some... _fun."_ she said, turning around and waking back to her throne. She sat down on her throne.

"Payne!" She called out. A second later the vampire who kidnapped me walked in.

"Yes, Queen Silvinia?" he asked. _So that's he name._

"Take him. Let them do whatever they want to him, but remember. _No_ killing_ or_ biting." she ordered. He nodded quickly, and before I could process what she meant, Payne roughly grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back painfully. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. He shoved me out of the throne room, and through dark gloomy hallways.  
He pulled me down dozens of flights of stairs, and soon we were in a dark room with no windows. He shoved me onto the concrete floor. He smiled coldly at my, baring his fangs. I sat up and glared at him. Another vampire stepped out from behind him. This one was a girl, she looked around the age of thirteen, but again, I knew that she was older than that. She looked at me with her red eyes, and suddenly I felt pain like never before. I fell to the floor again, the pain getting worse. I arched my back and screamed as loud as I could.

I tried to fight the pain, but I couldn't. My forehead became soaked with sweat. The pain was overwhelming. I heard laughter from above me, but my vision was blurry. I couldn't see who it was.  
I couldn't take it anymore, everything started to fade.

And then I blacked out.

**Percy's POV**

I sat straight up in my bed. For a second I couldn't remember anything, the dream, who I was, where I was.

Then it all came rushing down onto me like a waterfall. I was Percy Jackson, and I was in Cabin 3. Then I remembered my dream. I widened my eyes and tried to untangle my covers from me as fat as I could. Bad news; I fell of the bed with a loud thump. Good News; I wasn't tangled in the covers anymore.

I quickly got up and through some clothes on, grabbed Riptide, and rushed out of the cabin.  
Judging from the way everyone was walking around, and from what position the sun was in, I guessed I missed lunch. But I didn't really care about that right now. I ran around camp, looking for my friends.

I saw them walking by the beach, and ran to them at full speed, scaring the crap out of some of the campers who were watching me. I was beside them in four seconds.  
"Guys." I said. Hazel, who was right beside me, jumped. When she recovered, she hit my arm and yelled at me. I ignored her though.

"I just had a dream." I told them.  
"What about?" Reyna asked. I quickly told them about Nico.  
When I was done, Hazel had tears in her hugged her in a comforting way. Annabeth came over and walked beside me, she was tacking deep breaths trying to calm down.  
"What should we do?" Thalia asked no one in particular. No one answered. We continued to walk in silence for about ten minutes when Annabeth spoke to me.

"Percy. Does Paul and Sally know about your... conditions?" she asked me. I stopped walking.

"No. No they don't" I told her. The others stared at us for a while, before walking off, leaving the both of us alone.  
"You know you're going to have to tell them. About the quest, Nico, and you being a werewolf." I sighed, and wrapped my arms around her.  
"You're right. As always." I told her, giving her a short kiss.  
"I know." she said jokingly, the became serious again, "We have five and a half hours until we leave. You should go ask Chiron for permission to leave camp and tell them."

I nodded, kissed her one more time, and sped off to the Big House.

_}} This is one sexy Line Break {{_

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door to my apartment building. I heard some shuffling of feet, and light foot steps. A second later my mother opened the door. When she saw it was me, she smiled brightly and hugged me.

"Percy," she started, letting me in, " what are you doing here?" I turned to her.  
"What? Can't I come visit my mom?" I asked grinning. She rolled her eyes, but still smiled as she shut the door.  
"Of course you can, but you were just here not even a week ago." she said, "Did something happen? Is there something you wanted to tell me?"  
I sighed and sat down on the couch.  
"Yeah, there is. Where's Paul?" I asked. She sat down next to me.  
"I'm right here." Paul said, walking out from there bedroom. He smiled warmly at me.  
"Hello Percy." he greeted.  
"Hi Paul." I greeted back.

"OK. There's something important I need to tell you two." that got there attention. Paul took a seat next to my mom. _Well, here goes nothing._

"I'm a werewolf." You can practically hear the pin drop.  
"What?" Paul asked in confusion.  
"I am a werewolf." I repeated. There was awkward silence for a minute, then my mom spoke.

"H-how? When?" She asked me. I took a deep breath, then told them what happened the last time I was here,

When I was done, they stared at me.  
"But that's not all, Nico's gone missing again. Kidnapped. And there's another Prophecy." I told them, then told them everything else. The night of the full moon, when we realized Nico was missing, the prophecy, everything.  
When I was done, they stared at me. Then suddenly I was in my mothers arms. When she let go, she looked at me.

"Go help Nico. Be safe Percy, please." she told me, her eyes glassy, like she was about to cry. I sighed and promised her I will. Then I turned to Paul. He nodded at me, still thinking about what I said.  
"Be careful." he told me. I gave him a smile.  
"I will."

I gave my mom one last hug, then looked at the clock. It was 3:50 PM. I had 2 and a half hours left. I walked out.

Once I was in the streets again, I looked around to see if anyone was watching. When I was sure nobody was, I turned into the wolf. I started to run back to camp at full speed, running so fast that you could barely see me.

Once I was back at camp, I ran to my cabin and started to pack. My stomached growled. I didn't eat breakfast or lunch. I was starving. I was extremely happy when I heard the dinner bell sound_** (I forgot what it was called, so I'm using dinner bell)**_I jogged up to the dining pavilion. I got my food, then walked over to the brazier. I scrapped the best part into the fire and prayed to my dad.

_Let me know if Nico will be okay. Give me a clue to where he may be.  
_But something inside of me told me that not even the gods knew everything that was going on. I sat down at my table and started to eat.

_}}Another smexy Line Break_{{

It was time to go. I got my bag that I packed and started to walk to Bunker 9. When I got there, I saw that everyone else was already there, including half the camp who came to see us off. I started to climb up the rope ladder that was attached to the new and improved Argo II. Yes, new and improved.

A lot of the ship was damaged during the Giant War, but everyone chipped in and help fixed it, and there were some add ons and changes that made the ship even better. I was in a couple steps up when Chiron called up to me.

"Remember Percy, not everyone is who they say they are. Be careful." he told me. I nodded, but on the inside I was confused. What did he mean 'not everyone is who they say they are' I asked myself as I continued climbing. Once I was on board, I saw Leo running around, jumping over things, and using a Wii remote to lift the sails. It looked like he was doing a gymnastics routine. I shook my head at his hyperness and walked to my room and started to unpack.

Once I was done, I walked back out to the deck. We were starting to lift into the sky, and soon, the campers looked like little dots. I walked back to my room and sat on my bed, Chiron's words still ringing in my head. Did he know something we didn't. Well, that's likely, but the words were still echoing in my mind.

_Not everyone is who they say they are._

_**AND DONE :D**_

_**Not my best chapter, though. But it's something :) **_

_**Review please and tell me if you liked it or not. And you're welcome to send in some of your own ideas. If I like them, consider it done!  
Here's a cookie ((::))**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME.! bye**_


	8. Our Best

**_This is a Frazel chapter! I don't care if you don't like them or not, I do, SO END OF DISUSSION. Shorter than my other chapters, but THIS WAS MY ONLY IDEA. And I wanted to have a Frazel moment somewhere in the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO or HOO characters, just the plot._**

* * *

**Hazel's POV**

I sat on my bed, curled up into a ball, thinking about my dream about Nico. He was in a dungeon like room, and he was covered in deep cuts and bruises. He looked so weak. In the room there were four vampires. The vampire leader from a few nights ago (I learned his name was Payne), a girl who looked thirteen, a buff guy, and a pretty muscular girl holding a whip.

The littlest girl would just stare at him, and he would scream in agony. The other girl brandishes her whip before she swings it at him, and cringed as I remember the loud crack. The other two would hurt him repeatedly. The cell floor had glistening crimson blood all over it.  
I started to sob, curling into a tighter ball. This wasn't like me, but I couldn't loose Nico. I tried to calm down by taking deep breaths, but it came out as wheezing instead.  
I stopped and continued to cry.

I didn't even realize that Frank had walked in until he pulled me into a hug. I snuggled into his arms and continued to cry.  
" Shh." he whispered,  
"I'm scared." I mumbled.  
"Why? We'll get him back." he told me softly.  
"How?" I asked/demanded as I pulled away.  
"We don't know. We're trying. We're doing the best we can" That's when I melted down... again. I pulled away from his arms and looked into his hazel/brown eyes _**(what color are they?)**_

"That's what I'm afraid of, Frank! Trying. What if I don't try hard enough! What if" I broke off and took a shaky breath, tears streaming down my cheeks once more, "What if my best, isn't good enough. What if Nico dies. I can't loose m-" he cut me off with a kiss. On the lips.  
This was my first _real _kiss, and it felt indescribable. I felt as if I was floating in the air, and all my fear and doubt were replaced with hope. It only lasted about five seconds, but they were the best five seconds of my life.  
When he pulled away, I stared into his eyes, blushing heavily.

"If you wanted me to shut up you could have just told me." I blurted out before I could process what I said. He smiled softly but ignored my comment.  
"No more 'what ifs', Haze. We _will _rescue him. " he told me sternly. I nodded, smiling greatly.

He took my hand and helped me up.  
" Leo called a meeting. That's what I was coming to tell you earlier. We better get going before they assume we pulled a Percabeth." he told me grinning. I nodded smiling whiling, fully aware that I probably looked a mess. I grabbed his hand and ran out, surprising Frank into running along beside me.

_TiMe SkIp_

We ran into the meeting about ten minutes ate and sat down, most of my friends confused eyes were on me. But when I smiled at them, they widened their eyes in shock before Annabeth cleared her throat and started to speak.

"Okay we need to try and figure out the Prophecy." She told us. We nodded.

"Okay, so _The seven of the prophecy plus one and one._" Reyna said.  
"Well that's obvious." Thalia said, "The seven of the last great prophecy, plus me and Reyna."  
"Reyna and I." Annabeth muttered, but Thalia ignored her. Percy nodded, agreeing with Thalia.

"_Shall travel to Italy to save death's son_._" _he recited, then looked at us. "We need to go to Italy." Piper nodded.

"Yes, but _where _in Italy?" she asked. We all looked at each other, thinking.

Suddenly, I felt dizzy. I wobbled in my chair a little bit, earning some worried looks from my friends. Their faces looked very blurry, and I couldn't make out who was who.  
I fell out of my chair, and Frank and Jason (who were sitting beside me) cried out in alarm.

The last thing before I passed out was Franks cute baby face looming above me.  
Then everything went black.

_**AHHH! I feel so freaking evil doing that to Nico :'(**_

_**What happened to Hazel? Why did she faint? Why does Frank have a babyish face? Why am I asking these ridiculous questions? Will I stop?**_

_**Well, the answers are all in the next chapter, which will come when I have AT LEAST 90 reviews.  
Is that asking too much. I'm doing more now because whenever I ask you to send in a small amount of reviews, there all there the very next day! And I barely have any ideas.**_

**_Anyways, read and review :D_**


	9. Hazel's Dream

**_Holy crap!  
They might be shutting down Fanfiction?!  
That is MESSED UP! They can't do that! I will DIE if they take it down. And then they'll be sued for murder. _**

**_Okay, I'm being a _****little ****_over dramatic about this but... *SIGH*_**

**_I have to try and finish this story._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY PJO or HOO characters, just the plot, OK?! O.K :D_**

**_TOO THE STORY!_**

* * *

**Hazel's POV**

I was in some sort of throne room. It was half a mile wide and decorated with jewels; diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, and the floor was made of gold. _My kind of place._ I thought, with slight bitterness. I looked around again, this time noticing a teenaged girl, two years older than me, sitting in a throne. I took a couple steps toward her, studying her features. She was no doubt very beautiful. She had amber eyes, high cheek bones, pale skin and golden locks. I saw something shining in her hair, and when I looked closer, I realized it was a tiara. I looked back at her face, and she smiled cruelly at me, showing of her long sharp fangs. She's a vampire. The queen.  
Wait. Do vampires even have queens? Apparently.

"Who are you?" I asked/demanded. She smiled coldly at me, before getting up and gliding to where I was standing.

"You may call me Lady Silvinia, demigod." She told me. Her voice was gentle, and reminded me of a strong wind in the winter.

"What do you want?" I asked cautiously. She circled me, looking up and down.

"I need you to do an..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence, and apparently changed her mind about what she was saying, "something for me." I was about to say yes, when I stopped myself. Her voice was strong, and reminded me of Pipers charm speak, but I somehow knew that this was different in so many ways.

"I'd never help you." I sneered. She smiled from behind me, and put her lips to my ear.

"I think you will, if it means saving your brother." she whispered coldly. My breath hitched and I stared at her as terror washed over my body. She smiled at my expression, then clapped her hands. The large doors behind me opened, and Nico was shoved in. I was still frozen in place, but when he collapsed to the floor, I ran over and turned him so he was lying on his back.

He looked horrible. He had a deep cut on his cheek, and bruises, cuts, and whip marks covered every piece of bare skin that showed, crimson caked onto his clothes. He smelt of blood- the smell of iron. He didn't look any paler though, which was odd. His eyes were open, but he was squinting at me, like he couldn't tell who I was. That's when I realized there was blood in them. As he blinked, trying to get it out, I looked back at Silvinia. I took a shaky breath.

"What do you want me to do." I asked lowly, keeping my eyes shut so I wouldn't look at Nico, because frankly the sight of his blood is making me sick. Even though my eyes were closed, I could sense her evil smile. Beside me, Nico tensed, recognizing my voice.  
"Hazel?" he whispered quietly, but I didn't answer

"You will guide your friends here to Italy, and you will hand over Percy Jackson." She told me. I sucked in a breath. _I couldn't do that. I'm not a traitor._I thought. But Nico...  
I looked down at my older brother. He stared at me like he'd never seen me before, blood out of his eyes, but soon they were filled with determination, sadness, and something else_. Fear. _

"Don't do it Haze." He told me. He didn't sound as bad as he looked, but still pretty bad, like every time he said something, he'd feel pain.  
"You can't betray our friends."

_He's right_. A voice told me in the back of my mind. _But I can't just leave him here._

"It's okay, Hazel. Leave me here." He told me gently, as if he knew I was saying. I nodded, tears in my eyes. I turned back to Silvinia, who was glaring intensely at Nico. She turned her stare to me, and I felt as if a thousand ice cold needles prickling my skin.

"I won't do anything for you. And you won't be able to make me." I told her coldly. She gave out a frustrated growl, and everything started to fade. I turned back to Nico, who stared at me with a hint of pride in his eyes.

"We'll save you, Nico. I promise." I told him.

Then my dream ended.

* * *

I woke up with my face and shirt soaking wet with ice cold water. I sat up in confusion, then glared at Percy, my teeth chattering softly, but Leo was rite beside me, and soon I was pretty warm. Percy looked at me innocently.  
I rolled my eyes and got up.  
My friends stared at me.

"What happened?" Reyna asked me. I took a deep breath before explaining the dream. I didn't tell them what she wanted me to do though. Not yet.  
When I was done, they had troubled and worried looks on their faces.

"that is _not good._" Percy said.  
'Way to state the obvious, Kelpy." Thalia said, her heart not really in it.  
"Don't call me Kelpy." Percy sighed with just as much attitude. Which was not a lot.

We stood there for a couple of minutes, then Percy suddenly got up and left. Annabeth sighed, then walked out the other door, and went to her room. One by one, each of us left, until it was me.

My fear from earlier was creeping back up into my throat, but I remembered Nico's determined look in his eyes, and was filled with a new found hope. My last words to him were ringing in my head.

_We'll save you Nico. I promise_

Let's hope I can keep it.

_**DONE! **_

_**Well... I don't really have anything to say except...**_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT , READ AND REVIEW :D**_

_**(let's see if we can get to 100)**_


	10. The Deadline

_**AAAHHHH! 100 reviews :D**_

_**That is awesome, I cannot stop smiling.  
When I first saw that my story had this many reviews, I squealed, which was funny because I was in school, and I got so many weird looks. LOL**_

_**Anyways, On with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING OF RICK RIORDAN'S.**_

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I paced around my room thinking for a full two hours.  
_What did the prophecy mean? Where in Italy were we supposed to go?_  
But I had no answers I sighed and looked at my clock. It was 6:30 in the after noon. I sighed and walked to the deck. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone else. I walked over to the other side of the boat and leaned on the wooden railing, looking below us. We were crossing into Massachusetts right now. Then I heard a door open and close, then smelled ash and ozone. I didn't have to look back to know who it was.

"Hey Pinecone Face." I said without looking at her. She appeared beside me a second later. She looked at the sky.  
"How'd you know it was me?" she asked.  
"I could smell you. And your footsteps were way too light to be Jason's." I told her. She grinned then looked down. She swallowed hard.  
"Gods, I hate heights." I chuckled, earning a punch in the arm. We stayed like that for a couple more minutes in silence.

"I hope he's okay." Thalia said softly all the sudden. I sighed.  
"Me too, Thals." I whispered.  
"What do you think they want from him? I mean, why not another demigod.?" she asked her self more than me. I thought for a moment.  
"Maybe because he's one of the most powerful demigods on earth." I suggested.  
"Maybe, but that doesn't explain why it was _him. _He's just a kid."  
"Thalia, he's turning fifteen in two weeks. The same age as you, but yeah. It doesn't make sense why it was Nico." She cast her eyes downward.  
"I don't get this. I mean, the prophecy says we need to go to Italy, but _where_ in Italy. And if we did know, we wouldn't know how to get there." I said. She started to nod, but paused and got a weird look on her face.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"I have this feeling that something important is here." She said.  
"On the Argo?" I asked, confused. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away to the door leading to the meeting room _**(what's it**__**called?)**_. I quickly followed her.  
"No. Here, in Massachusetts." she told me, "Get the others and tell them to meet me in there." she pointed to the room. I nodded, and ran off to get them.

_LiNeBrEaK~~~_

"So, why'd you call us here?" Leo asked. The others nodded in agreement.  
"Well, I think, I know something important is in this state. I think it will help us get to Nico." Thalia said. The others looked at each other, then back at Thalia.  
"Are you sure?" Jason asked his sister. She nodded.  
"Well, I'll land us then. Be right back." Leo said getting up, then running off to the engine room.

We all sat there, and just when Annabeth was about to speak, and image appeared at the end of the table. It shimmered, but soon we all saw a beautiful girl standing there. She smiled evilly, showing off two sharp fangs. I growled, and Hazel gasped. We all looked at her in confusion, but Hazel just stared at the woman with hate in her eyes. And that was weird, because I've never seen her look at someone like that ever before (if you don't count Gaea).  
The girl looked at Hazel.

"Hello again, Hazel Levesque." she greeted icily.  
"Silvinia." Hazel said lowly. I widen my eyes. That was the vampire queen Hazel told us about earlier. The one with... Nico. I narrowed my eyes.  
"What do you want." I asked rudely. But hey, that's what I'm aiming for. She turned to me, and smiled again.  
"Ah. The famous Percy Jackson." she said.  
"What. Do. You. Want." I growled again. Her gaze became hostile.  
"Your just like your cousin. Straight to the point." she sighed in frustration. I was about to speak again, but Annabeth beat me to it.  
"Where's Nico?" she asked calmly, but I knew Annabeth was about to punch something.  
Silvinia smiled that evil smile of hers.  
"Why, he's right here." she said, she disappeared for a split second, and suddenly she was back again, this time with Nico in her arms.

Beside me, I heard Piper gasp. Nico had cuts and bruises all over his arms and I could see a few whip lashes. He stared at us, wincing whenever Silvinia moved. I glared at the vampire.

"Leave him alone." I demanded. She smiled mockingly.  
"I don't think I will." she said, then she narrowed her blood red eyes. Before any of us could react, Silvinia grabbed Nico's arm, pulled up his sleeve, and bit. We all cried out, but there was nothing we could do but watch. Nico gasped in pain, and when Silvinia let go, he dropped to the floor. We watched as he shut his eyes tightly as his back arched and he tried not to scream in pain. The message zoomed in on the queens face. She had crimson dripping from the sides of her mouth, and when she grinned, she showed off her blood stained fangs. I growled again, and I felt my wolf canines come out.  
She laughed.

"You have until September 1st to come save Nico, or he becomes one of my own." she paused for (i'm guessing) for dramatic effect, "Forever."  
Then she waved her hand through the connection, and a second later, the Iris message was gone, leaving us sitting there, frozen with shock.  
The door opened, and Leo walked in. He looked around at our expressions, and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What did I miss?"

_**DONE :D**_

_**I hope you all liked it, and your going to learn a little bit about vampires in the next chapter. Yes, I know that most of you already know all about vampires. But you don't know **_**my _versions ;)_**

**_MWAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_Until next time-_**

**_PEACE OUT SUCKA'S!_**


	11. We Learn Something New Every Day

_**Hi y'all...**_

_**I like ICECREAM**_

_**I don't really have anything else to say right now, so...**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY THIING OF RICK RIORDAN'S!**_

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I woke up with a sharp pain in my head, and I felt really weird. I groaned and sat up, wondering what had all happened yesterday. Then it came rushing back to me. Payne and those other vampires beating me, Silvinia Iris Messaging my friends, then biting me in front of them. I swallowed hard, then looked down at my body. I had no shirt on, and there was something definitely different about me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I realized that all of my cuts and bruises were gone, as well as the whip marks. And there were no scars at all.  
My eyes traveled down to my arm, and I saw a scar formed were she had bit me.  
I sighed. and looked around. I was no longer in that cell room. I was now in a room were the walls and ceiling were made of glass, and no door. The sun shined brightly and was warm on my skin. I frowned.  
Doesn't the sun burn vampires? Or was it just a myth? I shook my head and got up. walking over to the glass wall. I stared into my reflection, and yes, I actually have one. My mouth fell open when I saw myself.

My skin hadn't gotten any paler, I actually had a light olive tan. But that wasn't the weirdest thing. I was more muscular, and a couple inches taller. My hair was spiking up, and my eyes were narrowed, permanently, and they were golden brown in color, with hints of amber and dark brown. I slowly opened my mouth, but my teeth looked normal. Pearly white and perfectly flat.  
I frowned and walked away to sit in a corner.  
I can't believe this. I'm a vampire, or at least I think I am. I don't have fangs, and I'm not sure if I have superhuman speed and strength.

My thoughts were interrupted by dark shadows appearing out of no where. They covered the windows, blocking the sun's light, making the bright and sunny room turn dark and gloomy. I got up, ready to protect myself if needed, but instead of Payne stepping out of them, a thirteen year old girl stepped out. She had auburn hair, snow white skin, amber eyes, and was lean. She was pretty, I guess. She walked over with cat like grace, and I spotted a glass in her hand.  
Inside was thick crimson red liquid.

Blood.

I thought, my throat feeling as dry as a desert. I hadn't even realized how thirsty I was until I saw it. The thirst was killing me.  
"Who are you?" I asked, still in a fighting stance incase she pounced. She smiled lightly at me.  
"Tera." she said walking over to me. She held out the glass. I wanted to take it so badly. It smelled sweet, but at the same time, slightly bitter.  
"What is it?" I asked, even though I knew already.  
"Human blood." she told me. My throat constricted. I was _not_ drinking the blood of a human. I tought as I backed away slowly, shaking my head. She pursed her lips, but brought the drink down.

"You are probably wondering what you are now, demigod." she said.  
"I know what I am. I'm a vampire" I told her. Her smiled, showing of very sharp fangs.  
"Not quite." she told me, sitting down Indian style. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.  
Tera patted the ground next to her, motioning me to sit down next to her. I narrowed my eyes even more, so they were practically slits. She seemed too friendly to attack me, but I wasn't going to take to the chance. I still sat down, but I was two feet in front of her. She sighed.  
"So... what am I, then?" I asked her.  
"A fledgling." Tera stated simply.  
"A what?"  
"A fledgling is someone who was bit by a vampire, transferring venom into their victims veins. When that happens, they who were bit become fledglings. Fledglings has most of the traits a regular vampire has. Super speed, the fastest vampire can run up to 150 miles per hour, super strength, their vision becomes ten times better, and we can jump pretty far, too. As well as our weaknesses, too. Like the sun for example. We burn up the second we step into sunlight" she told me, grinning slightly "But they do not have their fangs, and their powers aren't that powerful. Though they are still human. They still need to eat and breath, they still age and have a beating heart.  
"When a fledgling first drinks a human's blood, the venom takes full affect. It's painful at first. Our hearts stop pumping, and our skin become icy cool."

"So, we die?" I asked.  
"Kind of. No, we don't need to breath, and don't have a beating heart, but we still walk and talk like human beings, but we aren't alive, alive." she told me.  
"Well that makes sense." I muttered, and was quiet for a minute. Then I spoke again.  
"You said that the sun burns us up. Instead, I have a slight tan. And why does Silvinia want me as a vampire anyways?" I asked. She looked into my eyes.

"Lady Silvinia," I rolled my eyes at the 'Lady' part, "wants you because you are a demigod. It is said that demigod vampire is the most powerful kind of vampire. A child of the Big Three is even more powerful. And since vampires are not living creatures, I guess she thought Hades was the perfect choice." Tera answered, and I nodded in understanding.  
"And about the sunlight, it sort of goes with my last answer. Demigod vampires don't have _all _of the weaknesses normal vampires do. I'm guessing the sun falls under that category. But I bet that you can get tanner and badly sunburned easily." She told me. _That's good to know. Note to self, wear sunblock whenever outside._  
"Do vampires have any, you know, special powers?" I asked, thinking back to when that vampire girl who helped torture me. She would just stare at me, concentrating, and I'd feel unimaginable pain. Tera nodded.

"Yes. Not all of us have a gift, though. It is rare. And those of us who do, they're unique. No other vampire has the same power." she told me. We sat there in silence for a couple seconds.  
"Do you have any? Gifts I mean." I asked.  
Tera smiled and nodded again.

"Though I choose not to do so, I can read minds."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Great." Leo said sarcastically, "We have a deadline now. Peachy."  
I agreed whole heartedly on that one. I _hate_ deadlines. We had just finished explaining to Leo what happened, as you can probably tell. And to be honest, everyone besides Annabeth and I was freaking out. Though I sure was on the inside.  
"We don't even know where in Massachusetts to look for whatever it is that'll help us find were to go." Piper said.  
"There's no way that we'll be able to save Nico in one month!" Jason and Frank yelled together. I closed my eyes tight, and my fists clenched. It sounded like they were giving up. I was about to shout at them, but someone beat me to it. Hazel got up out of her chair, slamming her fists down onto the table.

"SHUT UP! That's enough!" Hazel screamed over the noise. Everyone shut up and stared at Hazel in shock, because Hazel never told us to shut anybody really. She's got some lungs. I got over my shock pretty quickly, and grinned at her.  
"Good job, Jewel." I said using my nickname for her, causing her to blush, but still smile. Which means she was in a good mood, because she usually punches whenever someone calls her that. I turned to the others.  
"Hazel's right. You have to stop this. Have some faith, don't just give up. Nico's family." I told them. Those who were doubting bowed their heads in shame, and nodded.  
"Good. Now, we know that somewhere in this state, there is someone or something that will tell us where in Italy we're supposed to go." I said in my leader voice. They nodded again, and Annabeth spoke up.

"You're right, Seaweed Brain." she told me smiling that cute smile of hers.  
"For once." Thalia mumbled beside me. I kicked her in the shin, causing her to yell "OUCH!" and glare at me. I smiled innocently at her. I was immune to her glares.  
"While we're searching for whatever the thing is that will help us, two of us should stay here and guard the ship." Annabeth continued like no one had interrupted.  
"I'll stay." Frank volunteered.  
"Me, too." Piper said. Jason looked like he was about to protest, but then decided against it. Instead he nodded.  
"Okay, then. Let's go!" Thalia shouted with glee, then marched out. I chuckled at her childish behavior, and us who were going followed her out.

We walked out to the deck and over to the ladder. Leo had parked us in midair, about thirty feet above a giant valley in the middle of a forest. Jason went down first, then Thalia (who looked slightly green), then Reyna, then Leo, then Hazel, then Annabeth.  
"You coming, Percy?" Annabeth asked. I smiled and started to walk over, but stopped when I had an idea.  
"Meet me down there." I told her. She was about to ask what I meant, when she suddenly got it. Before she could say anything, though, I ran toward to the edge at full speed, jumped the ledge, and fell through the air and past my friends, who cried out when they saw me. I laughed, and then her Annabeth, even with the wind roaring in my ears, mutter "Show off.", but I could see her smile.  
I was getting closer and closer to the ground. I hit the ground, landing on my feet. Hey, cats aren't the only ones who can do that.  
Once my friends were all down here, I turned to them.  
"So, where do we look first?" Reyna asked.  
"How ab-" I stopped midsentence as a breeze blew into my face. That's when I smelled it. Blood and... wet dog. I widened my eyes. It came from my left, from the forest.  
"There are vampires and wolves here." I stated.  
"That's great!" Hazel cheered. We stared at her like she was insane. Which she sort of was at the moment.  
"Isn't it obvious?" she asked us. We blinked.  
"What's obvi- OH!" Annabeth said the last part with wide eyes, "That's pretty smart."  
"What are you two talking about?!" demanded Leo. Hazel rolled her eyes.  
"Well, if we manage to catch at least one vampire, maybe we can get it to tell us where the castle is!" Jewel exclaimed. I smiled.  
"Good idea! Let's go!" and with that, I ran into the forest (human speed of course) with my friends close at me heels.

We were deep in the forest now, and the scent was getting stronger with every step. Suddenly, we were in a small shady clearing. The scent led us here, but I didn't see any vampires, and it was getting dark. I was about to turn to face my friends when something ran out of the trees and tackled me to the ground.  
"PERCY!" I heard Annabeth yell, and I looked at my attacker. It was a really pale, buff vampire with black eyes. He pinned my arms to the ground, but I kicked him off and over me. I quickly got up and saw around thirty vampires coming out of the trees. My friends drew there weapons, and I went wolf.  
Once they saw my the hissed. I flattened my ears onto my head and growled, bearing my very sharp teeth. They hesitated for a second, but then yell a battle cry and charged.

**_(This is rated M, and this is probably going to be the most violent scene, but is short. If I'm in a bad mood some time in the future, there will probably be worse. for all of you sensitive people out there... Don't read)  
_**  
When they were close enough, my friends attacked. I ran and attacked as many as I could, occasionally ripping their limbs off. I saw one sneaking up on Annabeth.  
Wise Girl was to busy engaged in her own fight to notice. I barked ferociously and ran towards the vampire. Just as she was about to raise her claw I jumped her. She looked up at me with pleading eyes. She was obviously new at this, but at the moment I didn't care.  
She just tried to kill my Annabeth. All I saw was red.

I bared my canines before I snapped.  
I extended my claws and ripped apart her chest, blood spilling out. She kept wriggling and yelling in pain, and it was getting annoying. I bit into her arm and pulled, ripping the flesh of. Some of her blood got into my mouth, but I kept hurting her until her stopped moving. She was covered in claw and teeth marks, and you couldn't even see what her features were like any more, since she was matted in her blood.  
I stared at what I had done in horror, rage long gone. But when I remembered what she tried to do, the pity disappeared. My friends hadn't noticed what I had done. I sighed and ran off to help them.

_**(M scene over! U can read now :D)**_

There was too many, and the fact that there wounds heal after a second doesn't help. There was only twenty left that aren't dead, and my friends were getting tire. We were out numbered.  
But we kept fighting.  
I heard a scream from across the clearing. A male vampire had pinned down Hazel and had a claw raised, about to strike.

"Hazel!" I cried out, and my friends looked towards her and shouted too. I was to far away to help. I wouldn't make it on time.  
Then there was a howl, than another. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared into the dark woods, were the howl came from.  
Suddenly, two large (but slightly smaller than me) wolves bounded out of the trees. One was white with patches of brown and blonde, and the other one slightly smaller than the other-white with flecks of dark brown. Both of there eyes were piercing silver. The smaller white one tackled the vampire holding down Hazel and killed him, and the other snapped at the other vampires.

_Help me scare them off. _A female voice spoke to me in my head. I immediately responded.  
**Okay. **I told her as I ran over and growled with her. We slowly walked towards the vampires with menacing growls and wild looks in our eyes. The vampires stepped back slowly, and the other wolf towards us, but stopped a few feet away.  
Can I join the fun? another female voice asked, this one slightly younger than the first.  
_Come on, then! _the first girl said. The third wolf joined us, growling and teeth bared. That was enough to scare them off. When they were out of sight, the two girl wolves turned to me.

_I am Delilah Starhaven, and this is my little sister_ _Alice. _The older one told me. I decided to trust them with my name, seeing as they just saved out lives.  
**I'm Percy. Percy Jackson.** I told them. There eyes widened, and they quickly bowed.  
It is an honor to meet you Mr. Jackson. Alice said, Your father sent us. I cocked my head to the side.  
**Dad sent you?**  
_Yes. We have always favored Poseidon out of all of the Olympians. He was so nice to us when we were demigods. _Delilah said._  
_**Wait. You two were demigods?** **The daughters of who? **I asked.  
Artemis. Alice told me. I chocked on my own saliva.  
**Daughters of Artemis? How come I never have heard of you?!** They looked down.  
_The only ones who knew were Mother, Poseidon, and Chiron. Chiron didn't want us to die, but we also didn't want to be found out._  
So we left, with mom's help of course. We traveled for a year before we were bitten by a werewolf. That was six years ago. We're immortal now, unless we fall in battle. Kind of like Mom's Huntresses. I nodded in understanding.  
**But why did my father send you. Do you have a message to deliver? **I asked. They shook their heads no.  
_Poseidon wants us to be your pack._ Delilah told me. I widened my eyes.  
**My pack as in, I'm the alpha?**  
Yes.  
**Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I wouldn't want you two getting hurt.** I said. The sisters chuckled.  
_We've been hunting and fighting vampires for years, Perceus._  
And we've heard so much about you. Plus-  
_We already agreed._  
_We're your pack now._ they said together. I grinned.  
**Sweet. And don't call me sir, boss, or by my full name. Just Percy.**  
Can do. Now we should probably get out of here before those bloodsuckers come back. Alice said. I nodded.  
_Are those your friends?_ Delilah asked me, looking over my shoulder. I looked at my friends, who looked pretty scratched up, but were staring at us. I turned back to the girls.  
**Yes, my best friends. Do you think you could let them ride you to safety? **I asked. The girls stared at me.  
_Please, did you seriously just ask us that? _Delilah teased playfully. I grinned.  
There's a cave a mile away.  
**Just let me change back and tell them to get on.** I said, and they nodded. I turned back to human and walked over to my friends.

"What was that all about?" Thalia asked me when I got there.  
"I'll tell you when we get to safety. You guys are going to ride us to a cave, k?" I told them. They seemed confused, but they agreed. I lead them over to the sisters.

"Okay guys, meet Delilah and Alice Starhaven," I paused "my pack." My friends stared at me.  
"Your _pack_?" Hazel repeated. I nodded.  
"I'll explain when we get to the cave." I promised them.  
"Now Leo and Reyna, you'll ride Alice" I told them. They nodded and walked over to the youngest sister, who crouched down low so they could slip on.  
"Jason and Thalia, you ride Delilah." I told the siblings, who nodded and did the same thing as Leo and Reyna.  
"And Annabeth and Hazel, you'll ride me." I told them grinning. They nodded, Annabeth smiling.  
"Okay guys, hold on really tight. Werewolves can run really fast." I told them before I turned back into a midnight black wolf. I crouched down so Annabeth and Hazel could slide onto my back. Once I was sure everyone was ready, I told Delilah to lead the way.

We started to run through the forest at 70 miles per hour. Delilah turned her head to look at Alice and me.  
_Race ya. _she challenged.

**You're on.** we said together, and we ran full speed, my friends screaming and laughing and cheering for the wolves they were riding on.

* * *

**_HOLEY CRAP! This chapter is probably the longest in the story! :D_**  
**_THIS DESERVES EXTRA REVIEWS!_**  
**_Go on and ask questions and give me your ideas!_**

When I get 116 reviews, I'll update.

**_Look at that review button! It's so freaking sexy. I'd tap that ;D_**


	12. Chapter 12 (I don't have a title)

_**I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I MISSED MY VERY IMPORTANT DATE! :O**_

_**I sorry, but I had so much shi- I mean homework to do :(  
I swear my Science teacher is out to get me, and I'm not even a month into school yet! And guess what we're learning about rite now in Science.  
That's right! We are learning about... WOLVES!  
Ironic rite?**_

_***Sigh* I'm technically not even supposed to be on this, since I'm not done with my homework. But my parents went out to the store, taking my brother and sister with them, so I'm home alone...**_

_**HADES YEAH!**_

_**The chapter probably won't be very long, but it's better than nothing, right?**_

_**Also, MY FANFICTION IS BEING SPER RETARDED AND STUBURN! This is like the only story it is letting me update, so yeah, NONE OF MY OTHER STORIES ARE BEING UPDATED! It's stupid right? And I know certain people are waiting for **_**No One Will Notice**_**  
I don't know if you're believing me on that, because I know I wouldn't if it weren't happening to me. But unfortunately IT IS!**_

_**And it's the gospel truth**_

_**F*ck my stupid life. And I just kicked the wall really hard.  
Aren't I brilliant? My day just keeps getting better and better. (Note the sarcasm) The only highlight of my day was watching Pewdiepie (HE"S INSANELY FUNNY!) playing Slenderman Haunt, even if it scares the shit out of me, especially this one! Slendy is so much scarier, and AND HE GLOWS :D Mwahahahahahahah**_

_**FYI: For this story, it IS Percabeth for those of you who haven't figured it out, and maybe some other couples, but it'll be lighthearted, and some chapters more about the romance than the adventure. **_

**_Okay, I think I'm done with this Author's Note now :D_**

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE PJO CHARACTERS, alright? Okay.**_

_**TO THE STORY!**_

* * *

**Percy's POV-**

_I win! _Delilah called over her shoulder as she ran into the cave entrance, me rite behind her and Alice at my heels.  
**No fair! I didn't even know where the cave was! **I complained. Alice snickered behind me. We let my friends down, and I turned to her.  
Looks like someone's a sore she teased. I mocked glaring at her and playfully tackled her. My friends got worried looks on their faces but I gave them a look to tell them it was alright. She nipped at my heels  
Get off! She yelped. I chuckled and got off. She rolled off her back and playfully glared at me. I ignored and turned to Delilah, who was smirking. I looked around at the cave, and caught my breath. The walls were pitch black and shiny, yet gave off a glow, and there were very few jewels here and there, which gave off even more light. I didn't even know there were caves like this in Massachusetts. _**( I know there most likely isn't, but WHO CARES?! Just go with the flow, AND if u still have a problem with it, well, that's for you to deal with )**_

I looked back at the girls, smiling.

**Change human. **I ordered suddenly, **I want to see what you look like human  
**  
They gave small sighs, then started to glow a very faint silver light. When it died down, they looked like two normal teenaged girls. Delilah had blonde hair that was almost white, with light brown strips here and there, silver eyes (duh), and was around Annabeth's height. She looked about 16, a year younger than me.

Alice had the same eyes and hair as her sister, except she had darker brown highlights (which I assumed were natural). She was maybe a few inches shorter than her sister, and around 15 years old.

They both wore regular t-shirts (Alice's black and Delilah's red), brown and they smiled back. Well, except for Reyna and Leo. Leo stared open mouthed at the sisters, which made me feel a little protective- like an older brother, and was practically drooling all over them, while Reyna glared at him, then the girls, then Leo again, then the floor, then Leo again. She punched his arm, and he was pulled back into reality. He gave her a questioning look while he rubbed his arm, while she scoffed and, rolling her eyes, walked over to stand beside Hazel who smiled at her, a little distracted, stile staring around the cave in awe. I smirked, shaking my head, and turned back to my pack.

Wow, it feels weird just saying it.

Delilah then got a business-like look on her face, becoming serious.  
"So, you are looking for Silvinia's Palace, are you not?" she said, and Alice stared at us expectantly. We looked at them in question.

"How'd you know that?" Annabeth asked, coming up to me and grabbing my hand. The sisters got giddy looks on their faces \as they saw our intertwined hands, reminding me of the Aphrodite Cabin. I seriously doubt that they were going to be like their mom, Artemis - against love and all the crap. They became serious again a second later then.

"Percy's dad. He informed us of pretty much everything. Including your friend the son of Hades. Your friend who's been bit." Delilah said, her voice getting low at the last part, and Alice gave a soft but dangerous growl. Hazel bowed her head again, and sniffled. The others didn't seem to hear it, except for Delilah and Alice. Delilah got a look of sympathy for the youngest girl here, and went over to put an arm around her. I was shocked at how nice she was being, but Alice didn't even look fazed.

"If the pack ever gets larger, she'd be a good beta." she mused under her breath. Beta? I thought. That's the second letter in the Greek alphabet. What does Alice mean by that. Then it hit me. She wasn't talking about the letter beta, she was talking about the wolf beta.  
Alice turned back to us, continuing from where her sister left off.

"We happen to know where it is." she said. Everyone stared at her, besides Delilah, in surprise.

"How?" Reyna asked, slightly suspicious. Alice grinned, showing off two canines.

"You happen to know a lot of things when you've been monsters, mainly vampires, for several years. We've traveled all over the globe, protecting the humans from vampires. Though the humans like to hunt _us_." she added the last part bitterly under her breath, though she had a sad look on her face. I frowned, but the others didn't seem to hear her.

"So?" Thalia asked, and Alice looked at her in question.  
"Where is it?" Hazel asked. Alice made an _o _shape with her mouth.

"Naples." Alice said simply, and Leo snickered behind me. Delilah glared at him, but her sister ignored the laugh.  
"Well, not exactly _in _Naples." she added, looking thoughtful. "Though its fairly close. I can't tell you exactly where it is, but it's not hard to miss for werewolves." I was confused, and apparently my friends were too.

"For werewolves?" Jason asked, "you mean we won't be able to see it?"  
Alice nodded.

"Well, the daughter of Hades-" Delilah started.

"Pluto. And my names Hazel" Hazel corrected. The she wolf nodded.

"Hazel might be able to. Vampires aren't exactly living creatures, and seeing death is Hades- or Pluto's- domain..." Delilah didn't finish, but she didn't have to. Annabeth nodded.

"Makes sense." Alice smiled

"So, that's really all you need to know." Alice said shrugging. "it's not a lot but..."

"No, it's perfect." I said smiling. The others smiled and nodded.

"We would've been lost if it weren't for you." Hazel said gratefully looking at the sisters. They blushed in response. Leo pulled a watch from his belt and widened his eyes, cursing under his breath.

"What?" Annabeth asked worryingly.

"It's almost 9:30 P.M. Beauty Queen and Panda Man" Hazel glared, "are probably freaking out now." He said. The girls looked at me curiously.

"Other friends on our quest." I said quickly. I forgot all about them. (Hey! Don't judge. You would too if you had a night like mine.) The girls nodded in understanding.

"We could help you guys back to your ship." Delilah said. We all smiled and nodded, and the three of us turned back into wolves. My friends got onto our backs, and we sprinted out.

_Time Skip~_

**Delilah's POV**

I knelt down for Thalia and Jason to slide off. We were at the ship right now, and I had to say, it was impressive. The other two did the same as me and Percy changed back to human. He smiled at us.

**I want you two to go help out at a\amp. Tell them who you are, and that I sent you. Chiron should remember you.** he told us. We nodded grudgingly, and watched as they climbed up the ladder to the ship. I saw Hazel lean over board, smile and wave at me. I smiled back. She reminded me so much of my sister, Emily. I swallowed and tried to erase that memory from my head. I heard an unfamiliar male voice calling her name, and she disappeared.

A second later, the ship started to move, rising up into the sky. I sighed as I watched.

Soon the ship became a dot in the sky, and I as I turned around, I was flooded with old memories**.**

_**Did you like the long chapter? Tell me in your reviews. And remember, you can ask any questions about the story, and I'll do my best to answer them.**_

_**I bet a lot of you are wondering who Emily is, and don't worry, you'll know in the next chapter.**_

_** Speaking of the next chapter, do y'all want Nico's POV?**_

_**MY PARENTS ARE HOME NOW! I G2G!  
Bye!**_


	13. The Sister's Tale Part 1

**_HI PEOPLES!_**

**_Today is The Sister's Tale part 1. I would've had it out yesterday, but my computer was being a dumbass (excuse my French) and erased all of it :(_**

**_Anyways, I'm in a better mood today, so I'll be going into detail :D  
This chapter, you find out who Emily is, and HOW Delilah and Alice found out they were half bloods. There will be slight violence, but not like earlier. Perfect for a rated T fanfiction, actually._**

**_And I'm going to be doing theme songs for the characters in the story. Each chapter from now on will have a characters theme song, and y'all are welcome to give me suggestions for what ever character you want._**

**_Delilah and Alice: 'She Wolf' by David Guetta, ft. Sia. I personally love this song and I practically based their lives off of it.  
I want you guys to listen to it, and tell me what you think in a review. U don't have too, but I would really like for you to do it so you can get an idea of what their life is like._**

**_So go to youtube, Look that song up, and ROCK OUT! (If you like it that is) _**

**_Okay, onto the story._**

* * *

**Delilah's POV**

_Flashback~_

_I was walking home from the store. The hot summer sun was setting, and I had to get home before dark. I sighed and took a sharp turn into the forest. I walked down the path to my little house, shouldering the grocery bags._

Soon I saw my house in sight. When I was a couple yards from the front porch, the glass screen door flew open and out popped my seven year old sister, Emily. Emily had the same hair as every one else in the family. White blonde, and silver eyes, and an adorable face. She was always acting really silly, but she was smart, too. Whenever someone was sad, she always said the right things. She can get really deep for a seven year old.

She ran full speed to me and jumped into my arms, knocking both of us to the soft green grass in the process. She bear hugged me, and looked into my face grinning her toothy grin.

_"Lilah! I missed you!" she said. I laughed and sat up, pulling her into my lap._

_"I was only gone for an hour." I told her. She shrugged, and I laughed again. The door flew open again and out ran my other sister, Alice, with a worried face. When she saw us, relief spread across her face and she walked over. Alice had white blonde hair, silver eyes, rosy cheeks, and was 12, a year younger than me. She was like a older version of Emily, but at the same time she was different. She liked cracking jokes o lighten the mood, and she didn't always know what to say, but when she did, she was amazing._

_"Em! What have I told you about running out of the house when I'm not looking?" she scolded. Emily dropped her head in shame and pouted at the ground._

_"Not to." She sighed, and we couldn't help but laugh at her. Emily smiled and grabbed the grocery bags, running into the house. I smiled and Alice helped me up._

_"Where's Dad?" I asked her as we walked inside._

_"Out hunting. He should be here soon though." she answered. I nodded and opened the door into the kitchen, where Emily had gotten everything out. I smiled and got a pot out, filled it with water, then sat it on the stove to boil. We washed our hands and started to get everything out for dinner._

_As I started to cut up some vegetables, I looked out the window and saw my dad hurrying toward the house. He had his bow out, and his clothes were smeared with blood. But what scared me the most was his expression. He looked determined, and scared, and there was something else that I couldn't make out. He burst through the door and we all stopped what we were doing to stare at him in horror. He was covered in bloody cuts, and tigs and dirt were matted in his hair. He looked out of breath and sweaty, like he just ran a marathon._

_He walked over to us and motioned us to come closer. When we did, he knelt down so he was my height.  
"Dad?" I asked. He looked at me. "What's wrong?" I asked, scared now. Emily was clutching onto Alice's legs._

_"They found us." he said._

_"What? Who found us." Alice asked, but he didn't answer._

_"Daddy? You're scaring me." Emily said. He took a deep breath, and looked each of us in the eye._

_"Do you remember those stories. About the Greek gods, and demigods, and monsters, and the stories about vampires?" he asked us. We all nodded, wondering where he was going with this. He took a deep breath._

_"They're real." he said. My mouth dropped. He's lying. On part of me said, but my dad never lies. And deep down, I felt something stir. Emily smiled._

_"Really?" she exclaimed, and he nodded, _

_"What does that have to do with us?" Alice asked. He closed his eyes._

_"Your mother was an Olympian." he said. I stared._

_"We're demigods!" Emily squealed, giggling._

_"Who found us?" I repeated Alice's question from earlier. He acted as if he hadn't heard me._

_"You girls need to go to Long Island, New York. Go to Camp Half-Blood, and find Chiron. He'll explain everything. Tell him who your mother is, and him only." he told us._

_"Who's our mommy?' Emily asked. He closed his baby blue eyes again._

_"Artemis." he stated. My eyes widened. That's impossible. Artemis is a maiden goddess. She despised men. But before I could point that out, the glass from the screen door shattered, and shards flew ever. Alice quickly shielded Emily as glass cut me cheeks and her back. Standing in the door was a very pale teenager, She had tangled raven hair, wild looking blood red catlike eyes, no shoes, and_ fangs._  
I gasped, and Dad pushed us against the wall. _

_Quicker than the speed of light, the vampire was holding my father in the air by his neck. Alice quickly covered Emily's eyes, and I covered hers, but I couldn't bring myself to cover my own. The vampire raised her hand, and her long nails turned obsidian black and very sharp._

_He looked me in the eyes and mouthed one word. _Run._  
But I couldn't  
I watched frozen with horror as the vampire slashed her talons. I watched as my fathers limp body fell to the floor like a rag doll. Emily heard the loud thump and pushed Alice's hand away, and stared at Dad._

_"Daddy!" she cried running forward. I took my hand away from Alice's eyes and tried to catch her, but she dodged me and knelt next to my fathers bloody body. She started to shake him, begging him to wake up. The vampire girl smiled evilly, and reached out._

_"Emily!" I screamed lunging towards her, but it was too late. The she-devil slashed my little sisters arm, causing her to scream blood murder, then picked her up and threw her at the wall, knocking her unconscious._

_"Emily!" Alice yelled, running over to her, but I stayed still. I was furious. My vision went red. Who the hell does this girl think she is. Killing my dad, and then fatally hurting an innocent little girl.  
I grabbed the long knife from the cutting board and stalked forward with it raised over my head. I don't know what I was doing, I've never even killed a fly before, but I followed my instincts. _

_When the girl saw me, she threw her head back and cackled. She then stared at me, waiting for me to make my move with an eye brow raised. I gave a strangled scream and flew forward. I slashed her arm with the knife, causing her to wince. Her eyes narrowed, and she bared her fangs. She started to slash her talons, but I dodged every strike.  
She looking annoyed now, and paused. I took my chance. I lunged and stabbed her in the chest. She froze and stared at be like she didn't believe I did it. Dark blood gushed out, and I tore the knife straight down, ripping apart her chest. She let loose a blood curdling scream, and fell to the floor, knife in her stomach.  
"Go to Hell." I whispered.  
Black blood covered my right hand, and my white cotton shirt was splattered with both mine and hers, too. But I didn't care._

_"Delilah!" Alice cried out. I looked over and saw Emily's body still on the floor, with a desperate looking Alice beside her.  
Oh my god. I forgot about my little sister._

_I ran over and knelt down on the other side of my youngest sister. Emily was conscious now, but she looked horrible. Her tan skin was clammy and turned deathly pale, and she was shivering.  
"Lilah?" she whispers, but my voice won't work. Alice gasped and pointed at her arm. My mouth fell open._

_The wound was so much worse than I thought. Very deep claw marks ran from her shoulder to her wrist, and it was gushing blood. I noticed something mixed with it, too. Green was mixed with crimson red._

_Poison._

_There was poison in her. I started to cry, because I knew she was going to die, and there was nothing I could do. Emily took both of our hands in her smaller once and gave a weak squeeze. She slowly turned her head so she was looking at me._

_"It hurts, Lilah." she whispered, "It hurt bad." That's when Alice started to sob. She turned her head to her._

_"Don't cry, Ally." she said, then turned back to me._

_"You two were the best sisters I could ever ask for." she whispered, whimpering lightly at the end. Her breaths became short and uneven. I sniffed.  
She turned her head back to the ceiling._

_"I love you so much." she whispered, "We'll see each other again someday, but until then..." She faltered, her breathed becoming faint.  
" I'll miss you." she said. Her silver eyes got a far away look in them, and they became unfocused. She exhaled one more time before her hands went limp in ours.  
Alice started to sob harder than ever, me rite along with her. I crawled over to my only sister I had left, and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me and we buried out heads in each others shoulders._

_We stayed there and cried for what seemed like forever, until my tears became dry. I gave a shaky breath and slowly stood up, Alice watching me with steady eyes. I walked into our room and got out two back packs. I started to pack out clothes and a brush. Then I ran out and packed water bottles, two flashlights with extra batteries, and all the money I could find (sixty-seven dollars and forty-five cents). I gave one pack to Alice and helped her up.  
Taking her hand in mine, I led her towards the broken door. As we crossed the body of the vampire, we both stopped and glared._

_Just as we were about to turn away, I saw the vampires hand move. My breath hitched._

_"That's impossible." Alice whispered, but the vampires hand twitched again. I grabbed her hand and we ran out side into the cool night. On the porch, there were two silver bows, and two quivers filled with arrows, a dagger, and two hunting swords as long as my arms that curved a little at the end and sheathes to go with them. Beside them was a letter._

_Take these to defend yourself. The quivers are enchanted to never stop giving arrows.  
~Mother_

_We looked each other, and both grabbed the weapons. We each grabbed a bow and a quiver, and Alice grabbed the dagger while I grabbed the hunting blades.  
"Thanks, Mom." I whispered under my breath  
I sheathed them and grabbed my sisters hand again and led her into the forest. I looked behind me at the place I once called home. I remembered my father's dead body, and Emily's last words. I turned back to Alice who was still staring at the house.  
She was the only family I had left.  
And I was going to protect her with my life._

_I grabbed her hand once more and we ran swiftly through the lonely forest, silent in the night._

**_I'M DONE!  
I feel bad for Delilah and Alice. They only have each other :(_**

**_But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you thought about the chapter._**

**_Tell me in your reviews!  
And also, what would YOU be? A vampire or a werewolf. Good or Bad?_**

**_Once I get 135 reviews, I'll Update._**

**_GOOD BYE FOR NOW MY DEMIGOD HEROES!_**


	14. (AN: READ HIBYE) OC's and Sneak Peaks

**_Holy crap!_**  
**_I have over 200 messages from in my Gmail inbox, and its ALL from Fanfiction :D_**  
**_I really love you guys._**

**_Okay, so there is this one guest who wants me to put her OC in this story._**  
**_And I will, but I think I already have too many OC's that are MAIN CHARACTERS, so I'm gonna put her as a side character. She will be in a lot of the chapters with Nico, but I'm not going to tell you when she will come up._**

**_Now, I got down what she looks like, but tell me what you want her personality to be like. Like, do you want her to be sweet yet violent. Shy? Is there a reason she is like this?_**  
**_You tell me, and I'll do my best to make it happen. And do you want her to be a demigod vampire, or regular?_**

**_Also, do you want her to have a gift? And if so, what will it be? You should probably tell me two, just incase I'm using one for another vampire :D_**

**_I need answers!_**  
**_I really don't care how long you make the review, as long as you tell me the details of your character :)_**  
**_Consider all of this a present for all of your reviews._**

**_Now, for everyone else reading this authors note, youre probably think this is just stupid. And so, for those of you who are feeling like I just ripped you off, to build up the suspence, here's a sneak peak for the next chapter ;P_**

* * *

_It's been three years since the 'incident', two since we arrived at camp, and one since we've left. I was now sixteen, while Alice was fourteen. Suddenly I heard a howl from somewhere not to far off. I sat straight up at the same time Alice did._

_"Did you hear that?" Alice asked. I nodded. She summoned her bow and arrow that she's had ever since it was given to her. Even though I was pretty good with the bow, I preferred the hunting blades. _

_The bushes a couple feet in front of us shivered. We looked at each other and I cautiously walked forward, Alice watching wearily. The bushes didn't move again. I looked back at her, and saw her eyes wide in fear. I looked back around and was met with two of the biggest wolves I have ever seen. They were as big as me. Wolves were usually never a problem, seeing that our mother was the goddess of them, but I knew these weren't regular wolves. As I told you, they were_ huge _, and had pure __red eyes. They crouched low and growled. I quickly got ready.  
Faster than I expected, the larger one pounced on me. I slashed it's stomach, causing it to yelp in pain. I quickly pushed it off and looked behind me to see Alice stabbing the other wolf in the side with her arrow. I turned back around and attacked the other wolf at the same time it lunged at me.  
It snapped at my leg, but I quickly pulled it away and struck it's side with my silver blade. It howled and I kicked it in the leg, knocking it down. Just as I was about to kill it, I heard a scream that would haunt my life forever._

* * *

**_Oh yeah! I'm being mean now aren't I?  
When will the next chapter come out? Maybe tomorrow, maybe a week. The world will never know._**

**_Well, until it happens C:_**


	15. The Sister's Tale Part 2

_**YEEEEAAAAAHHH!**_

_**I'm Back!**_

_**Did you miss me?  
:0  
You didn't?**_

_**Screw you then :'(**_

_**JK! It hasn't even been a day yet, but you guys are all so awesome and REVIEWED UNTIL IT WAS 135, so... HERE I AM (once again, feeling lost but now and then) :D**_

_**Alice's Theme Song: Regenade - Paramore  
If you've listened to the song and don't get how it goes along with her, I'm going to be putting up a one shot soon about Alice and Delilah and their lives hunting vampires and monsters. I'll tell you when they're up if your interested at all.**_

_**NOW TO THE SISTERS TALE PART 2**_

_**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO! Sadly :(**_

* * *

_Flashback_

_Three years later_

_"Uhg. We've been wondering this forest for 2 days and nights without any rest, Lilaha." Alice complained, "It's getting late, how 'bout we rest for a while?"_

_As much as I didn't want to stop, my feet were killing me and I was exhausted. I sighed and gave in. She smiled ans plopped gown on the grass, lying on her back grinning up at me. I chuckled and layed down beside her. I gazed up into the stars._

_It's been three years since the 'incident', two since we arrived at camp, and one since we've left. I was now sixteen, while Alice was fifteen. Suddenly I heard a howl from somewhere not to far off.  
I sat straight up at the same time Alice did._

_"Did you hear that?" Alice asked. I nodded. She summoned her bow and arrow that she's had ever since it was given to her. Even though I was pretty good with the bow, I preferred the hunting blades. _

_The bushes a couple feet in front of us shivered. We looked at each other and I cautiously walked forward, Alice watching wearily. The bushes didn't move again._

_I looked back at her, and saw her eyes wide in fear. I looked back around and was met with two of the biggest wolves I have ever seen. They were as big as me. Wolves were usually never a problem, seeing that our mother was the goddess of them, but I knew these weren't regular wolves. As I told you, they were_

huge _, and had pure __red eyes. One was grey, the other golden brown.  
They crouched low to the ground and growled. I quickly got ready._

_Faster than I expected, the brown one pounced on me. I slashed it's stomach, causing it to yelp in pain._  
_I quickly pushed it off and looked behind me to see Alice stabbing the other wolf in the side with her arrow.  
I turned back around and attacked the other wolf at the same time it lunged at me. It snapped at my leg, but I quickly pulled it away and struck it's side with my silver blade. It howled and I kicked it in the leg, knocking it down. Behind me, I heard a scream that would haunt my life forever._

_I turned around and saw Alice on the writhing on the ground, screaming in pain, blood coming from her thigh. I screamed her name and ran over, forgetting about the wolf I was about to kill. I froze when I saw the other wolf beside, blood dripping from it's teeth._

_Suddenly Emily's broken body flashed threw my mind, then the vampires victorious face._  
_I shook my head, getting rid of the image before I broke down in the middle of battle._  
_Alice then stopped screaming. I was tempted to run over to her, but I stayed put._

_The wolf I was fighting sprinted over to the other wolf, and they both turned to me. My breath hitched as they ran toward me, lightning fast. The brown one circled me, while the other crouched low._

_I tried to raise my blades, but the grey one knocked them out of my hands. I remembered the other wolf. I spun around as it pounced on me. I bared its razor sharp teeth, and then it bit into my shoulder.  
Red hot pain soared threw my body, and I let lose a bone shilling scream. I continued to scream as it became more painful, and felt like I just chugged a can of acid.  
T__he stars started to fade, and the pain numbed, but I knew it was still there. The wolves disappeared back into the shadows of the woods, and I stopped screaming as my body went limp. Then the stars disappeared._

_When I woke up, I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't remember anything.  
Then scenes of the battle started popping into my brain. _

ALICE!_ I thought, looking around desperately searching for her._

D-Delilah? _I heard her voice in my head. I spun around saw a large white wolf with flecks of brown. I narrowed my eyes, thinking it was another one of those evil wolves, and a growl flew out of my mouth. I gave a yelp of surprise, than another. I crossed my eyes and saw a white snout and a light pink nose, and yelped again. I slowly looked down at my body, but instead saw a white furry chest and paws, one the color of my hair, the other light brown._

_What the hell happened to me? I asked myself. Then it dawned to me that those 'wolves', were werewolves._

Alice? Is that really you? _I asked cautiously._

In the flesh. _she joked, then got a confuse look, _Or In the fur, I guess.

_I rolled my eyes. She just had to joke around at a time like this._

What happened to us, Lilah? _she asked, a touch of fear in her voice, now._

Those werewolves- Yes werewolves- bit us. _I told her softly, walking forward._

We're...?" _she faltered, and I bobbed my head. _

Like dad's stories. _I whispered to her. I then took a good look at her. She was slightly smaller than me, and her silver eyes were in slits, and she had canines._

What do we do now? _she asked me. I sighed and layed down, doing what I usually saw wolfs do._

I don't know Ally. _I said, using my old nickname. I saw a tear drip from her eyes, and I crawled over (still on my stomach) to her. I sat up and nuzzled her neck._

_She dropped her head, and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a faint silver light glowing in the darkness of the woods. It got closer and closed, and I nudged Alice and pointed with my head at the direction. We crouched and watched as the light came closer and closer. Soon, it was a foot in front of us, and it expanded into the form of a small girl. The bright light faded away, and in it's place was a twelve year old girl with auburn hair and a silver uniform. She gracefully approached us, and held out her hands. I moved away._

Who are you? _I asked. Then realized that she wasn't a wolf, so she couldn't understand. So it scared me big time when I heard an unfamiliar voice in my head._

_Fear not, daughter. __she said in my mind, smiling slightly. I widened my eyes, and saw Alice do the same. I've only seen Artemis once before, but she was a grown women then._

M-Mom? _she asked. The twelve year old girl nodded. _

What are you doing here? _I asked. She looked at me._

_I came to help you.__ she told me. Alice's eyes shined with newfound hope._

You mean you're turning us back? _she asked. Mother looked sad._

_No. It is against the ancient laws. __she told us. Alice looked down, the light in her eyes gone._

I guess we'll just be evil werewolves forever. _she whispered__._

_Well, you could be, but... __We snapped into full attention_

But what? _I asked._

_Not all werewolves have to be bad. __she said. Hope shined in Alice's eyes once again_

You mean we could be good? _she asked. Mother nodded._

_Yes. Now, which path will you choose. Good, or evil? __she asked._

GOOD! _I exclaimed and Alice nodded agreeingly. Mom chuckled, and sat down next to us._

_Good. Now, before I tell you anything, I'm going to have to teach you how to change back to human.__ she said. We both nodded, eagerly wanting to change back_

_You must concentrate. Imagine your human self, and focus on changing back.__ she told us. We grinned at each other and closed our eyes. I imagined my self. 5'7, light tan, white blonde hair, silver eyes, and the clothes I was wearing earlier. Blue blouse, blue jean shorts, Nike sneakers, and titanium locket with my a picture of Emily on one side and a copy of our family portrait on the other. I felt weird, and when I opened my eyes, I saw myself glowing. When the light faded, I was back to normal. A little beaten up, but human all the same.  
Beside me I saw Alice back to human, too. I looked back at my mother to see her smiling. We sat back down, Indian Style._

_"Very good for your first try." she said._

_"Thank you." Alice said. Mom nodded._

_"Now, we can get started." she said, then began._

_"Werewolves do not change every night of the full moon, like movies say they do. But they do get very violent, they forget a lot about their lives. And the beast takes over. Make sure you stay far away from human civilization when the moon is full, do you understand." We nodded. And she went on and on about what werewolves could do, and what our weaknesses were. She also made us immortal. Not like a god. But like her huntresses. The sun was actually starting to come up when she was finished._

_"So, we protect humans from vampires, which we also hunt. " I said, grinning.  
"Sounds good to me." Alice muttered darkly, yet she was grinning too._

_"Yes. But be careful. Humans can be dangerous, too." she warned, but before we could ask what she meant, she stood up._

_"Be careful, girls. I don't want to loose another daughter." she said, and turning away so we wouldn't see her face. She turned her head and said to us:_

_"Cover your eyes." _

_The last thing before I saw before I shielded my eyes was a tear glistening on her cheek._

* * *

"DELILAH!" I heard Alice yell in my ear. I quickly looked over at her.

"What?" I asked. She got an annoyed look.

"I've been calling your name for the last fifteen minutes." She told me, "What happened?"

I looked down.

"Memories." I told her quietly, then looked at her again. She got a gentler expression as she took my hand. I smiled slightly.

"C'mon, we should get going." I told her. She nodded, and we changed again.

We took off sprinting back into the woods, and Percy crossed my mind once again. Then Hazel, and the rest of them. I had to smile

Slowly, but surly, our family was being put back together.

**_AND SCENE.  
I know Artemis was a little OOC, but oh well_**

**_Not my best chap, but- :P_**

**_Next chapter will be Nico's POV! YAY!_**

**_And that's all._**

**_Later Bitches ;)_**


	16. Silvinia's Sister and Another Prisoner

**_HEYO PEOPLE!_**

**_I SWEAR U GUYS HAVE TO BE THE BEST DAMN THING IN THE _****_WORLD!_**

**_YES, I UNDERLINDED "WORLD", THEREFORE, I MEAN IT :)_**

**_WHY AM I CAPSLOCKING ALL OF THIS YOU ASK?_**

**_WELL, I DON'T KNOW..._**

**_During school, I am literally lost in my mind, just thinking about what my next chapter will be about. Today was the day everyone actually noticed. I was staring at the ground for the longest time when suddenly my friend, Jamari, elled my name, jarring me out of my thoughts. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me, including the teached, before they started to laugh at my red face. Talk about EMBARRASSING!  
*Sigh* Oh well._**

**_Delilah's theme song: Pressure, by Paramore. I think y'all should listen to it. Don't want to? Your loss, but O-TAY!_**

**_Oh wait. The disclaimer :(_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any PJO characters. You guys have read the books. You know what's mine and what isn't._**

**_P.S- this chapter may be a little short, you'll see why at the end._**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

It's been two weeks since we left on the quest. Two weeks since I met and left my pack. Two weeks of the deadline wasted. We were getting a little paranoid.

Right now I was on the deck, alone. Just thinking.  
Yes I do that every once in a while.

I heard a door open and close, and light footsteps coming towards me. It must be one of the girls.

"Hey Wise Girl." I said grinning, turning to my girl friend. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tilted her head up so she was looking into my eyes.

"The one and only." she said, pecking me on the lips. I smiled widely.  
"You're so cute." she laughed, kissing me again. A minute later,  
She sighed and unwrapped her hands from her neck and walked over to the wooden ledge, looking down.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over.

"I wonder what's going on with Nico right now." she told me, her stormy grey eyes focusing on the clear blue sky. I looked at her flawless face.

"I've been wondering about that, too. If only we could Iris message Nico like Silvinia did." I said. Annabeth stared at me.

"What?" I asked. She didn't say anything.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked, looking away and reaching up. She smacked it away. I looked back at her and saw that she was smiling so wide that it put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"That's a brilliant idea!" she exclaimed, hugging me. "What happened to Percy?"

I stared at her, totally confused.  
"What are you talking about." I asked. She rolled hers, but still smiled.

"There he is." she said, grabbing my hand, "Come on Seaweed Brain, I'll explain soon enough."

_LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Say hi OUTLOUD if you are still reading this,and see if anyone looks at u~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"What's wrong now?" Leo asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes., but started to explain.

"Percy gave me an idea up on the deck." she started. Everyone stared.

"You remember when Silvinia Iris Messaged us?" she asked. We all nodded.

"Well, what if we can send one to Nico?" Wise Girl suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Piper and Frank exclaimed.

"Yes. This quest has been so fucking boring." Thalia sighed. Hazel whacked her arm.  
"What was that for?!" Thalia asked.  
"Don't cuss." Hazel said. Thalia pouted. I rolled my eyes as Reyna checked her pockets for a drachma. Leo pulled one out and handed it to her, their fingers brushing against each other. Reyna's cheeks flushed light pink, and I laughed at her. Everyone turned to me, but I waved them off and created mist out of the water in the air (practice).

Reyna tossed the coin in.

"Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Nico Di Angelo, Naples." she said. The image shimmered, and then focused in on a sunny room.

Looking out was a tan muscular guy with no shirt. The image zoomed in and I'm everyone's jaws dropped.

It was Nico. But he looked so different.

"Whoa." Thalia said. Piper and Annabeth smiled like they knew something and nudged her arms, causing her to blush.  
We turned back to the screen.  
"Nico!" Hazel called. He didn't hear us.  
"Nico!" still no answer.  
She turned to me with a questioning look, and I turned to Annabeth. She shrugged.  
"Just watch."

**Nico's POV**

It's been two weeks since I've been bit. Two weeks since I switched into this door less sunny room. Two weeks since I learned that I was a fledgling. Two weeks since I met Tera.  
Today's was my birthday. I was officially 15 years old.

I sighed and looked around me.  
"Happy birthday to me." I wished bitterly, focusing on my scar. I got up and brushed the dust off of my jeans and walked over to the window/wall and looked out into the wide forest. Even with my super vision, all I could see were trees, occasionally lakes, for miles.  
I looked down at my body. I wasn't pale anymore, instead I had my olive skin that I hadn't seen since I was ten. And it was a little freaky.

Shadow's appeared, covering every square inch, cutting off the sunlight. Just like my first day in this room.  
Tera has been coming everyday since the first telling me more and more about vampires and offering me the blood. And every time I would turn it down.  
But I could _feel_ myself getting weaker. My throat felt scratchy and very, very dry. I was getting lightheaded just standing up.  
I stared at the shadows, waiting for Tera's small figure to come gliding out. Instead, out came Payne, carrying the glass of blood.

I glared at him as he smiled and walked over gracefully.

He held out the glass, and I starred at it longingly. I snapped out of it and shook my head furiously.

"Drink it." he ordered.  
"No." I told him, narrowing my eyes. His eyes slit like a cats' as he glared at me  
"I said _drink it._" he said, jerking the glass out to me again.  
"And I said _No._" I replied in the same tone, pushing it away. He glared, but put it down. He then got a creepy smile.

"You take it soon enough, whether you want to or not." he said.

"what are you talking about?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"Where's Tera?" I asked rudely. He turned around and walked around the room, a grinning stupidly, fangs not showing.

"At a... meeting with the queen. We received word that she hasn't been doing her job with you." He said. I glared at the ground  
"She probably won't ever show her face to you again." Payne said, looking at me. I was getting mad.

"Hopefully Lady Silvinia will execute her, sister or not." He said. I stared at him.  
"Sister?" He looked at me, then laughed gleefully.

"Oooh. You didn't know?" he asked. I blinked.  
"You're lying. Tera isn't Silvinia's sister. She would have told me." I said, gritting my teeth. He walked to me, still wearing the grin.  
"But she didn't. Did she?" I was getting angrier.

"Then again, who would tell you anything? You're a weakling- sorry, _fledgling._" I was seeing red. I looked up at his albino white face, and the moment he looked into my eyes, I was standing in the throne room.  
But there was something different about it. Shadows covered every inch, and the only light was coming off the jewels that decorated the room.

In the middle stood Payne and Silvinia. Silvinia was yelling at him, raising her arms and making him flinch.

"You worthless piece of space!" she screeched, arms flailing.  
"You're a disgrace!" she shouted, striking his cheek.

"I"M SORRY!" He cried out as black blood trickled down his cheek.

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it! This will be the last time you fail me!" she said, eyes pure black, I couldn't see the whites of them any more, and her face was glowing red from the ruby in her crown.

"Yes I promise it will be." he said, fear in his eyes.

"You don't need to promise anything." she told him, deathly calm, staring at him. Suddenly Payne went rigid in his place. Black webs formed under his skin, and he widened his mouth, letting out silent screams. The black webs traveled all over his body, then started to creep up his neck.

"You can't do this." He whispered in pain, his eyes pleading. Silvinia continued to stare at him.

"Watch me." she said. The webs covered his face and he let loose one last scream before he crumpled into black dust.

Silvinia just stared at the remains, then walked away.

I was back in the room, Payne gasping in front of me, shivering slightly, but sending me a death glare. He looked even paler than usual, if it's possible.  
_What just happened?_ I asked myself, but I had a feeling I already knew. I had shown him his worst fear.

But how? I've never been able to do that before.

Payne continued to glare at me, and he pulled something out of his pocket. I watched cautiously, but they were only black sunglasses.  
_Where'd they come from?_

He jerked them to me.  
"Put them on, _now_." he ordered me. I took them, and decided not to argue.

Payne turned around and paced into the shadow, and they disappeared, sunlight once again filling the room. I sighed and looked at the glass of blood he left behind.

I quickly walked away from it and sat down, deep in thought.

_Two days later _

No one has come to check up on me ever since I showed Payne his worst fear. I still don't know how I did it. All I did was look into his eyes.

I've been thinking about what he told me about Tera ever since he left. I didn't want to believe that Tera was Silvinia's sister, but I knew in my gut it was true.

I lied down and stared at the clouds, clearing my mind. I was about to close my eyes when a the black smoke appeared again.

"You can't do this!" an unfamiliar voice yelled.

"You were working against us! You're lucky we don't just kill you!" a male voice shouted, and a girl about 5'6 was shoved in. She tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her but.

"Have fun!" the voice shouted mockingly before the shadows disappeared. She gave a frustrated growl and sat up, dusting dust off of her jeans.

"Who are you?" I asked. She whipped around with lightning fast speed and stared at me. She had wavy raven hair that reached her waist and black eyes with tiny flecks of sea green in them.

"Who are you?" she retorted.

"I asked first." I said. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." I introduced myself. She got a look of shock on her face, but soon recovered.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. She sighed and walked forward cautiously.  
She stopped a few feet in front of me.

"I'm Petra. Petra Kronos."

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN! That really wasn't short, but I got a little carried away.**_

_**Just to let you know, none of the vampires eyes are their natural eye color. But you probably knew that...**_

_**Anyways, Hibye, I hope she was okay with you.**_

_**Now, I don't know if I'll be able to update for a while because I got grounded today. My mom doesn't know I'm typing this.**_

_**I might be able to update on my mom's computer when everyone's gone, but it was jus a little warning so you guys don't think I died.**_

_**Make sure y'all review, AND I LUV U!**_

_**Do you luv me?**_


End file.
